


Masquerade

by Chloe_Creep, froggiekirby10



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Depictions of injury, Depressive like Behavior/Thoughts, Ghost/Spirit Communication, Love at First Sight, M/M, Paranormal Activities, Self Depreciative Thoughts, Self Identity Issues, Slow Build, family troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Creep/pseuds/Chloe_Creep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiekirby10/pseuds/froggiekirby10
Summary: Dance is an art that not everyone could master. Many have trained and practiced for years upon years of their lives, but yet, have not learned a thing.A mule in a family of horses, Arin Hanson struggles to live up to his parent’s wishes. He tries and trains and practices, but constantly yields no result.Even with a fire in his heart, ignited by a well faired lady, doubt and concern still troubles his mind.A split second decision to change one’s fate and abilities, leaves him to the ashes by daybreak.With few chances to bring back life, Arin struggles to let his real self do the work that needs to be done.





	Masquerade

Dance; the way one's body moves, in such a way that it almost seems to tell a story. It's an expression of one’s feelings, interpreted in their body language, their form and expression. It's an art, a beauty, almost magical, in a sense.

 

Not all can tell tales in their movements, not all can be as light as air, or as elegant and beautiful as a flower. Some are unable, some are unwilling, and some are simply unbalanced. Not everyone has the strength to endure the pain that is hidden behind the beauty. That’s why when no matter how many dance recitals he went to see, or how many ballet classes he took, Arin could not master the art. His parents tried to force the lifestyle on him, after all they were dancers themselves. Every Thursday night, they’d all gather in the living room, push the furniture to the walls and see who could move in the most lovely way.

 

As always, Arin never was the best whenever this event took place. It was his sister who was constantly praised by his parents for her elegance. Truth be told, she was an amazing dancer, absolutely mesmerizing. Even if it was a practice, she was telling some sort of story in her fluid moves. Not to mention his brother was already gone, off to dance school to impress their parents further. And then there was Arin, the black sheep who couldn’t even stand on one foot for five seconds without stumbling.

 

He’s tried, he really had attempted to improve his dancing. Yet all of his attempts are futile. Again and again he tried to learn, but he'd always fall and scrape his knees or get dizzy on those repetitive turns. It didn’t help either when his parents decided to purchase an entire ballroom. A gigantic building with halls and classrooms for different dance classes to be held, a large stage for people to watch shows, and then the one enormous, overwhelming and stunning room. All just for dancing.

 

After that, classes doubled, even tripled at times, yet all he had to show for it was aching, blistered feet and no talent.

 

Arin really did want to make his parents proud, he wanted to show them he could dance. Despite having his own interests, he knew they wouldn't approve. With a future already set in their heads, he was stuck in a pair of permanently laced ballet slippers, but he has learned to accept that and try.

 

Try. Try. Try.

 

Despite this, Arin’s hope and determination seemed to deplete day by day, sadder and slower with no motivation. Until the day he found his muse.

 

“Students, I’d like you to meet our new dancer” the teacher smiled as she clapped her hands. Arin looked up at his teacher, confused. A new addition in the middle of the year? How peculiar.

 

However, most of his negative thoughts disappear when he saw the new student.

 

She was...just stunning. He didn't want to stare, but he just couldn't help it. It was like he was blessed with a goddess.

 

“Everyone, welcome Suzy. She was the Prima Ballerina at her last group”

 

All of the students said a welcome in unison. The girl, Suzy, gave a cheerful smile in response to the welcomes. Though in that moment, Arin couldn’t even say hi. His chest swelled with a rush, his heart practically pounding in his ears and turning his entire face red.

 

Sure, there's pretty girls in his class, but this is entirely different. He's never felt this way, he's never gotten such a feeling from someone. She's just...amazing. Trapped in a cage of hormones and awkward teenage emotions, Arin was completely smitten with the girl whose eyes seemed to sparkle. He tried even harder now than before, but still, he yielded no result.

 

As he pushed and pushed himself to get better, he started to remove most others things in his life just to attend classes all week to try and improve. He embarrassed himself on so many occasions, mostly on those days where he felt like he may have been making progress, but got a little too cocky. With a false sense of success, he tried to ‘impress’ Suzy, and do something flirty. Most attempts ended with him on the floor or sitting awkwardly in the corner of the classroom in embarrassment.

 

One day as the students shuffled into class, the instructor was standing there, not in her leotard, but instead a strange looking outfit and a mask covering most of her face.

 

“Class! I have a very important announcement!” she boomed, dancing a fancy jaunt over to them, “Mr. and Mrs. Hanson are holding a Masquerade ball in our ballroom and you are all invited to attend!”

 

The students were ecstatic. A ball in _our_ ballroom? How exciting! A great way to practice and show others the skills they developed!

 

On the other hand, Arin was dead quiet. Fucking...shit, no, anything but that. He's been to a Masquerade when he was really young, and the only memories of it that lingered were of him screaming and crying, scared of all the masks.

 

“Now, of course people don’t do ballet for a masquerade ball, so we’ll be learning some new dances today. Maybe some of the more...challenged of you can get the hang of this style easier” though the mask hid her partially, Arin could feel her gaze stabbing into him.

 

All of the students started to crowd around her as she explained some of the aspects of this new dance. She explained how, instead of intricate costumes, most women would wear very elegant dresses, and all the men had suits. And the major aspects of a masquerade, were of course, the masks themselves. Today they just had plastic, plain masks tied on with elastic string.

 

“It’s very hard to see, yes?” the instructor smiled, “Hard to see your feet unless you look down. But in this class, we only look up, my students. You must be able to trust yourself. Now, why don’t we all pair up so we may start the actual dances. We do only have five days to prepare you know” she laughed. Arin’s jaw dropped. Five days. Five days to master an entirely new dance.

 

Suddenly before he could realize it, everyone had already coupled up but him, and he stood alone in the back of the room.

 

“Arin! Why don’t you dance with me, won’t you?’ the instructor asked.

 

Arin sighed. He didn't really have a choice. No one wants to partner up with someone who has two left feet. He shuffled up to his teacher and stood awkwardly  as she handed everyone a plastic mask. When he placed his own over his face, he winced at the uncomfortable tightness the elastic string had.

 

Once the teacher finished, she walked back up to Arin to start to teach. That’s when the realization hit him, if he's the teacher’s partner, he's the demonstration for the rest of the class. Do not fuck this up.

 

“Now class, there are many different dances one can perform at a masquerade ball. It all depends on the song that is playing” she reached over and pushed a button on a small stereo as classical music began to sweep through the air. The instructor smiled and held out her hands for Arin to take. Once he did, a few people snickered. He tried not to let it bother him.

 

“Now, I advise that you keep eye contact with your partner the entire time. It would be better for you to learn these steps without watching your feet” she said. “Now, watch us first before you and your partners try to do the same” she explained. “For simplicity, I will be playing the role of the gentleman” she smiled.  

 

More chuckles came from the students as the teacher told them to make a little room, her back facing them as a start. She wrapped her left arm around Arin's side, and placed her right hand beneath his shoulder blade. They both stood straight in the basic starting position, both feet flat and forward. “Now, it's quite simple once you learn the basics. The gentleman starts off by stepping his left foot out, and turning to the right” she explained as she followed her own instructions. “And the lady follows on her right foot, stepping in front of the previous position and also turning towards the right.” Arin hesitated and tried stepped in a certain way before the instructor cleared her throat. He quickly drew back and put it on the other side. She guided him with his turn carefully.

 

“Now, be careful with this next step, for the gentleman will have to turn 180 degrees. Keep in mind that this dance takes place in a circle formation, and stays in it the entire time. The gentleman’s back will be facing the center of the circle, and this turn will make you face the center. To turn, you lift your right foot so that your toes are behind your left heel. And the lady follows his step by stepping with her left foot, continuing to turn to the right” She did the motions, and surprisingly, Arin got it right this time.

 

This process repeated multiple times as she demonstrated the waltz to the class. Arin had a few successes with the steps, since half were just turning to the right. As the end of class finally reared its head, the teacher seemed to have one more announcement.

 

“Now, you all have homework! Of course you should practice the steps and such, but there’s one very important thing you need for masquerade balls. See, a night at the masquerade is an excuse to escape your life for one night. You can become whatever you wish! A hero! A beast! A swordsman! A princess! A star! You name it, and you can be it. Though you’ll need a costume and mask by the ball. Please start securing proper garments tonight, okay?” she grinned.

 

Excitement bubbled out of every student, including the black sheep. A chance to show their creativity and become whatever they want? It's perfect! Arin shifted anxiously as he thought about his costume ideas. Most likely his parents would supply a costume suit, but perhaps he could convince them to let him indulge in a bit of art, let him relish in his real passion if only for a while. Not to mention that creating this mask would surely impress Suzy! Finally the students began to file out, but Arin was not ready to leave yet.

 

“Mrs. Saltio?” he asked timidly as he approached the teacher once more, “I-I wanna do to the best I can. Can you show me once more? And can I be the boy this time?” he asked. The woman’s eyes went wide.

 

“You’re actually interested...my my Arin! I’m very proud of you! Of course I’ll help!” she grinned.

 

Arin smiled as his teacher handed back his plastic mask, and turned the music back on. She guided him on where to place his arms and hands on the lady, and slowly taught him the steps. The gentleman’s steps were more difficult than the lady’s, and Arin stumbled and messed up the turns multiple times. However, his teacher didn't want him to give up, and kept persisting until he got the whole dance at least 95% correct the whole way through. The entire time she’d encourage him with “Oh! How intricate!” or “My, what are you doing in my class? You should be in ballroom dance!”.

 

It did, honestly, made him feel giddy inside. He found something he could be good at if he worked hard enough. Even with his mishaps, he did feel elegant as he and his teacher glided across the floor. Maybe the four other days of class with this kind of dance, won't be as bad. After the hour of extra practice that seemed to fly by, Arin ran off, heading home to start on his costume.

 

……

 

It took him a while to come up with an idea, a theme for his costume. He thought all night, but did come up with something.

 

An animal, the feline, the cat. Fierce, ferocious, stunning and majestic in many ways; a perfect sounding persona! Even his teacher liked the idea when he shared it at their extra hour practice the next day. The second day of learning after school, Arin locked himself away in his room to start sculpting.

 

He wanted it to be perfect. It _needed_ to be perfect. He wanted to prove himself at this ball, he wanted to show he could dance, he wanted the night to be perfect. Arin almost stayed up all night making that thing, but willed himself to sleep for three hours before heading back to class.

 

Everyone was talking excitedly to one another, how most beginnings to the class began. Again, Arin danced with the teacher, swiftly moving across the floor as if he had been doing this for years. He was really starting to love this particular dance, and catching an occasional glance from his impressed classmates was a real confidence boost.

 

The final days flew by in an instant, and pretty soon the class stood in the large ballroom, ready to rehearse for the night ahead. Arin was absolutely ecstatic, confident in his progress and costume. Everything looked amazing, from the gold cat mask that covered the top half of his face with perfect kitty ears, shaped and molded to look cartoony but elegant to the velvet purple outfit he had gotten from his mother. It had black and gold accents, and even a matching hat and gloves.

 

He walked to the ballroom with a skip in his step. Many of his classmates were walking ahead of him, making their way as well. Just by the few alone, he could sense a common theme in everyone's costumes. Though even still, the other costumes may not have been the best, but they did fool him as to who was who.

 

When he entered the ballroom, he noticed all of his classmates were split up into their cliques and were chatting before they started. Tonight, they would no longer be his classmates. Instead, complete strangers with intricate backstories. And he wouldn't be Arin, he'd be the sly, snazzy feline. Maybe he should pick a new name.

 

He decided on Richard Elder. It sounded classy enough to him, it works.

 

As Arin strode further into the room, his teacher took notice of his cat mask and immediately picked him out of the crowd, expressing how much she loved it. Arin smiled and bowed his head before getting on one side of the room where most of the boys were clumped. In a few moments, the teacher clapped her hands and announced the practice to begin before starting the music. The boys quickly found a girl to dance with, Arin instinctively taking the girl across from him. She had lovely pink hair, though right now it was fixed into an intricate headdress that swirled off of the brass sides into a mask that surrounded her eyes.

 

Her costume was absolutely stunning and beautiful, much like many of the other girls. Her skirt was large and poofy, it wrapped around both of them as they spun around in the dance.

 

It felt significantly different to dance with someone other than his teacher. Firstly, she was around his age so it was more comfortable, and secondly, he isn't too sure who this was. But nonetheless, the two of them were in sync as the entire class danced with their partners, the whole group of them moving together in a circle. Arin made it through the entire song perfectly, his partner did too.

 

“Bravo! Bravo! That was perfect!” The teacher cheered, “I'm very proud of each and every one of you. Why don't we all rest before the party begins, yes?”

 

All of them agreed, and said their temporary goodbyes to her as they all filed out of the ballroom. Beaming with pride and anticipation, Arin skipped out of the ballroom, and went outside to walk home. His night was going to be perfectly, it has to be, it will be.

 

However, on his way something occurred to him. Something quite...unsettling. Tonight was going to be perfect...but then what? What about afterwards? He still wouldn't be able to perform ballet. Or what if he did mess up tonight? What if it's when he's dancing with Suzy?

 

He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know how to work this out. He needed this night to be perfect.

 

And that's when he felt a hand gentle touch his shoulder.

 

Startled, he froze. When Arin turned his head to look, he expected it to be one of his classmates. However, it was an old man, one he had never seen before.

 

“Oh my...how dashing you look in that feline garb...are you going to the ball tonight?” They guessed.

 

“Uh...yeah?” Arin said, hesitantly nodding.

 

“That sounds fun. Then why are you so nervous, boy?” They asked.

 

“I, uh...I just want the night to be perfect, but I'm afraid I'm going to mess up…” He sighed.

 

“Oh? Mess up what?”

 

“My dancing, I'm afraid I'll forget the steps at the last second, or trip over my own feet” Arin sighed, looking down at the sidewalk with a dropping head. The old man tsked and patted his shoulder.

 

“Young man, I know just the way to help you!” He grinned through a yellow, patchy smile that showed off his lack of teeth in some places.

 

“Help...me?....is it safe?” Arin felt very hesitant to even accept anything this person had to offer, but he felt some sort of pull that wouldn't let him back out.

 

“You see son, you can train all your life to learn how to dance, but if it's not your destiny, you're gonna get nowhere. Though...magic can change destiny” The man let go of Arin and raised his hand. Yellow swirls and sparks began to dance and crackle around his arm.

 

“Change my destiny?” Arin looked at the man oddly. Change his destiny to pursue dance, like his parents would've wanted. Was it worth it for the loss of whatever destiny he has now?

 

“Wait, what's the catch…” Arin frowned.

 

“Don't act so skeptical boy, the rules of our agreement are simple. I shall give you the talent to perform any dance with perfect style and grace. You'll be a master. But tonight, you'll have to do something to seal our agreement. Let's say, oh...getting a kiss! Yes, that seems appropriate. You must secure a kiss before the party ends” the man said.

 

“That...that sounds doable. I can do that!” Arin said. The man smiled and held out his hand to shake.

 

“Very well”

 

He happily shook the man's hand and let the magic flow from one to the other. Gold twists of magic swayed up his arm and around his body. Everything felt tingly for a moment, like he was getting tickled on the moon. Though as fast as it started, it was over in a second. The old man started a laugh and let go of his hand.

 

“I hope you’ve made the right decision, Richard Elder. If not, then I wish you the _best_ of luck when the sun rises” the man grinned one last grin, but this one was different than the former. Arin felt slightly uncomfortable as he walked away, but he couldn't help but feel relieve, knowing this night was going to be perfect.

 

……

 

The music. Oh, the music. Played by hand, by the best musicians one could hire. It gave the grand room such an atmosphere he's never experienced before.

 

Arin wasn't nervous, not a single bit. His attitude beamed with confidence. Many different people were already in a dance, prancing and swinging at the lively ballroom. Arin waited for the perfect moment to sweep a lady off of their feet and join in the circle.

 

By the look of her mask, the lady seemed to be portraying a bird. Her mask had a beak that stuck out, and nearly poked him a few times. Her dark hair was formed in a beautiful bun, and her dress was decorated with feathers. Though once she began to dance with him, Arin, or Richard, knew exactly who was hiding under the persona. The way she moved, the elegance she radiated, it must've been Suzy.

 

He thought he would've started to stumble with his realization, he thought he'd get distracted. But he was yet to miss a step, or trip on his feet. The two of them kept dancing in the continuous circle in unisons.

 

“How lovely you dance” the bird smiled, “What's your name, alleycat?”

 

Arin felt his face flush red at her voice. “Call me Richard” he said. “And who might you be?”

 

“Mortimer” she answered as Arin give her a quick spin.

 

“Mortimer...” He repeated. “What a lovely name...” Suddenly, as if on instinct, Arin tried a move they had not learned in class. He spun her outwards so her dressed flared. Suzy seemed so surprised, but took to it naturally and didn't miss a beat. She giggled as she returned to his arms.

 

“Wow…” she sighed blissfully, “You are very skilled. Have you done this before?”

 

“Why...yes. I have”

 

“It shows” she smiled as they went on with the steps. Arin kept guiding her along, doing new and extravagant moves. He'd suddenly grab her waist and lift her with a spin when the music rushed, or dipped her elegantly with a sly grin during interludes. Time seemed to slip away into nothing, and all that remained were him and her.

 

Mortimer and Richard.

 

Arin has never felt a rush like this before, the joy to dance with his beloved partner. He never wanted it to end. The ball inched on to the wee hours of the morning, to when students beginning to leave or pass out in chairs. The two shared one last dance around the ballroom before Arin finally released her.

 

“I had a wonderful time, Suzy” he smiled before clasping a hand over his mouth, “I-I mean Mortimer!” The girl only laughed in response.

 

“Arin please, it's okay. The ball is practically over” she assured.

 

“What? Awww, how'd you know that was me?” He pouted

 

“Because there's only one cat in the ballroom” she said.

 

Arin laughed a little. “Yeah...but I must say that this is a night I won't certainly forget”

 

“I won't either” she smiled before suddenly leaning forward. Arin’s breathing caught in his throat. Was she going to...to… Suzy rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged him tight. Even if it wasn't a kiss, Arin was buzzing with joy.

 

Once she pulled away, she smiled and said goodbye, before turning and walking away. Arin was frozen, filled with happiness from the perfect night. His perfect night. Arin spun around, the hugest grin plastered on his face. Through the large, stained glass windows, the rising sun began to peek through, the light growing over the floor. Arin sighed and turned towards the doors, ready for a day to sleep after the exciting night. However, as he stepped into the sunlight, something felt off. In seconds, his eyes began to sting as if a cat had seeped their claws deep into them. Arin howled in pain and dropped to the floor, reaching to covering his eyes, but soon realized his mask was blocking them. He reached to pull off the cat disguise to find it would not move, situated in place as if it had fused into his skin.

 

His breathing quickened as he started to panic. He kept his eyes shut tightly, tears being forced out. His body curled up into the fetal position, while letting out quiet whimpers.

 

_What was happening? What was wrong?_

 

_Pain...pain… Pain._

 

“H-Help! Mom! Dad! Please!” Arin screeched. No one even glanced, except one pair of eyes from the doorway. It slowly approached, with that same large grin.

 

“What a shame. You were doing so well. And all you need was one tiny kiss. Shame. Shame” the voice tsked. Arin looked up at them through thin, clenched eyes, spotting the man from last night.

 

“What did you do to me?!” He barked out.

 

“I did nothing to you, you brought this upon yourself” he sneered.

 

“W-why does it hurt so much? Why is it...why am I…” He could barely speak.

 

“You're becoming a spirit, young boy, bonded to this room. Your destiny was twisted, and this is the consequence for not doing as you needed to seal it”

 

Arin groaned and tried to move, tried to sit up and attack but he couldn't even try to move. “M-My parents will look for me! T-They'll find me here!”

 

“You're just a forgotten memory by now, they won't be looking, they won't even care. They don't remember you, you never existed. You're just a kid in an animal mask” the man said before sighing, “Though there is only one way to escape this fate. You are now a ghost, bound to this room, and forever you shall stay as long as it remains in your family’s possession, and unchanged from its current glory.

 

Though you shall regain your physical form every night a masquerade is held at the ballroom. There, you have until sunrise to get a kiss and a pledge of eternal love, passion to continue once the night ends. But good luck getting a pledge for forever at an event meant for people to only change for a night. I wish you luck, Richard”

 

“Why...just tell me why you did this…” Arin gritted through his teeth.

 

“Because the world needs less people like you.”

 

“Curse you, wench…” Arin groaned.

 

“You're the cursed one” the man laughed before strolling out of the front once again. Arin laid there on the cold, marble floor, wallowing in his new fate.

 

……

 

“Are you sure this is the place?”

 

“Yep. The people said it was a ballroom. All the equipment in the trunk?”

 

“Yes Barry. Stop asking for the billionth time” Ross groaned as he looked around and pulled into a parking spot out front, “Doing an investigation here tonight is going to be fun!”

 

“Why do you say that?” Barry asked. “It's just a little job”

 

“Little job or not, this place is huge! And like, amazing! Most people would pay money to spend the night here” Ross gushed. Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“You're excited for nearly every place we go to”

 

“That's because all the ghosts live in fancy mansions!”

 

“You're just lucky you can see ghosts” Barry laughed before punching his arm playfully. Ross laughed as well as the two of them exited the car, and shut the doors, before gathering around the trunk. Opening it up, they picked up the large cases and placed them in the ground. Once they grabbed everything, the two closed the trunk, and started to carry their things into the building.

 

Ross was immediately overwhelmed by the architecture, looking at the dance classrooms on the sides, and the large, grand door at the end of the hallway. Passing doorways, they could see dancers practicing all different techniques.

 

“This place is very prestigious…” Barry said under his breath.

 

The two kept walking, Ross happily pushing the large doors open. On the other side was the grand ballroom. The open, marble floors were just begging to be danced on. It was just barren and quiet at the moment.

 

“Woah….” Ross marveled as he dropped the case he was holding.

 

Barry placed the backpack down as he took a look around. “Do you sense anything Ross?”

 

“...yeah. Yeah, a spirit has definitely been here recently” Ross mumbled, “it's presence is stronger than any I've ever felt”

 

“That's good...that means it must be around still. Think you can find it?”

 

“Of course I can. Go talk to the owners while I look why don't you?”

 

“Alright, I'll get to that. Good luck!” Barry smiled as he turned and walked out of the ballroom, leaving Ross alone, or at least partially. The sandy haired man took a look around, soaking in the leftover energy to find where it was strongest.

 

He started walking, following the strong energy’s path. He walked around in circles a few times before finally tracing the leftover energy to the long marble stairway.

 

“Hello? Anyone here?” He called, as he ascended into the upper level. Ross continued his calls, ducking his head into every room he could find before finally hearing a soft voice respond.

 

_“Can't you wait until night to harass me? It's too early for this”_ a voice sighed, sounding sleepy. Ross blinked and followed the sound as best he could.

 

“I-I cannot actually! T-This is a very important matter!”

 

_“What's so important that you're in a ballroom when there's no events or classes? It's just a boring, old, empty room.”_

 

“I don't think that's true. I just wanted a tour” Ross shrugged before remembering something. The ghost had been reported to wear the face of a feline. That meant it was either a cat ghost, come weird experiment, or the lost likely option, that it was a man in a mask, “Are you a dancer for the masquerade perhaps?”

 

_“I suppose. The masquerade is all I've been attending nowadays.”_

 

“Well...there isn't a masquerade being thrown now. What are you doing here?” keep getting the ghost to talk. He needs to follow the voice.

 

_“I'm stuck, simply. Lots of time to wait around and think of what could've been or what I've missed.”_ Ross finally pinpointed the voice to be around the corner, off of the main hall in a side room probably for checking make up.

 

“Oh, really? That must suck.”

 

_“Mhm...definitely”_

 

Ross finally opened the door where the voice came from, and peaked his head in. Lounged out on the light purple loveseat was the ghostly figure. He was turned away from Ross, staring out of a peak in the drapes to the world beyond the window.

 

_“So...how is it that you perished?”_

 

“Perished?...Oh, no no, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive and breathing” Ross answered as he stepped into the room.

 

_“That is what you may believe, but the world is cruel and unfair. If you can speak to me, you must be dead.”_ the spirit sighed.

 

“If you look at me you can tell that I'm not dead. I can just see and speak to spirits and ghosts, it's a gift of mine, albeit one that isn't always helpful” the spirit slowly turned their head, revealing the glittering gold cat mask on their face. The eyes were dark, but Ross could tell they were on him.

 

_“I'm not a ghost. I have not died. What do you want from me”_

 

“Wh...how are you not...anyway. There were reports of paranormal activity here, and there were sightings of a man with the face of a cat, and you have a cat mask, soooo….”

 

_“Yes I am here. This is my domain. That still doesn't answer my question though. What do you want from me exactly?”_

 

“I, uh...we kinda want to know why you're here? The people who own the place want all ghosts and spirits to be...outtie. Bad for their rep or something” Ross shrugged.

 

_“Ha! I was always bad for their reputation! The black sheep!”_ The ghost swiftly stood and turned to face Ross directly, _“You know nothing about me! You know nothing about the truth! You're wasting your time, so you might as well leave, and let me serve my time for my crime!”_

 

Ross blinked and looked up at the ghost. “Excuse me? Care to explain just a little bit?” Ross asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

 

Jeez, this is a feisty one.

 

_“Why should I tell a stranger…”_ the ghost asked.

 

“Do you have anyone else to talk to?” Ross asked. The spirit was quiet, staring at the ground.

 

_“...n-no…”_

 

“Well, I'm here and ready to listen to whatever you have to say”

 

_“...I’ve heard of people like you. You’re going to try and get me to leave, won’t you? Well I won’t-”_

 

“I can help you. They didn't give specific instructions, so, I choose to help if you need me to. I'm not going to make you leave” Ross assured.

 

_“Hm...fine”_ the ghost hummed as he stepped towards Ross. _“What exactly do you desire to know?”_

 

“Everything.”

 

_“...very well.”_ The spirit sighed, before clearing their throat. _“I am Arin Hanson, the second son lost in forgotten memory. I was the second child, the middle, the squat. The middle child of the owners of this grand building.”_ The spirit backed away, and sat back down on the loveseat, patting the spot next to him. Ross shuffled over and sat down next to the spirit, who had their elbow on their knee, and was leaning on their hand while staring forward.

 

_“My parents had a vision for all three of us. You see, they were dancers, very professional and renown. They desired the same fate for us. My siblings had such grand potential, so elegant and graceful, while I was the one with two left feet. That was until I found what I needed. An angel joined my ballet class, making me push even harder, yet I still wasn’t able to live up to what I was meant to be. On my way to a masquerade ball, I met a man. No, not a man. A demon. His smile...it was one of a demon’s. I see that now. Though at the time, I was too blinded by ignorance and love. He granted me the skill to perfectly move in any way. That night at the masquerade, I danced and danced, oh how lovely it was._

 

_I was with the one I was infatuated with, twirling her and watching her smile. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, to show her who I could be. My muse and my drive. By the end of that night, we exchanged some talk, and she hugged and left with a goodbye. I had deemed that night to be my ‘perfect’ night, something I'd never forget. But I won't forget it for the love and pride I felt, but the pain that came once the sun touched my skin._

 

_I was supposed to receive a kiss, but I got a hug instead. As a consequence, my desire to be perfect backfired as I wallowed in pain and disappeared from current existence, from people's minds, memories, and recollections. I was lost, stuck as the cat that I am, with the face beneath long gone, lost to time._

 

_I cannot remove the face any longer. I cannot feel my heartbeat, with one exception. The demon said I shall only be able to feel myself again when a masquerade is held. However, it has been 5 years since then, and not a single one has happened since. I’ve begun to lose hope that I will ever be granted life once more. Even if a masquerade is held, I may be banished to eternal suffering before I even have a chance. The ballroom must remain in its current glory, as well as in my parent’s possession. I fear soon that may ruin my chances before I even get to try.”_ The spirit ended with a sigh.

 

Ross looked over at him with a frown. “No masquerade for five years?...how old are you now?”

 

_“20? 21? One of those I believe”_ Arin sighed. _“Time, my whole teenage years, just slipped by me”_

 

Ross gave a reassuring smile. “Listen, it's alright. You have me now to help you work your way of out here”

 

_“Is there even a way? My will is deteriorating faster each day”_

 

“Just think about your life when you're back in action again. That could be motivation”

 

_“...you are really just here to help me?”_ Arin asked.

 

“It's technically my job, so, yeah” Ross nodded. Arin looked back at the windows again, as he did when Ross found him. A chance. A hope. Could this spark really become a flame? Or die like the rest of the sparks from these 5 years? The spirit took a deep breath, despite not having any lungs, before standing.

 

_“Please help me. I beg, I would be thrilled if you would help.”_

 

Ross stood up as well, chest puffed out and standing tall “I'd gladly help. I'll do everything I can.” Arin nodded again as he turned around to the doorway.

 

_“What's your name?”_

 

“I'm Ross. Ross O’Donovan,” he answered.

 

_“Ross...Ross O’Donovan. Thank you. I am eternally grateful. Can I ask you to pass on a message?”_ Arin asked. Ross nodded with a reassuring smile, _“Please tell the owners that their ‘ghost’ wants a masquerade to be thrown”_

 

“On it. I'll let them know right away, and I will return to talk to you again” Ross grinned. Arin seemed to smile back, but Ross had been so used to see smiling through the eyes that it seemed unnatural. Still his eyes looked completely black behind the mask, but there was happiness radiating from them.

 

Ross said a goodbye to the spirit, walking out of the room as Arin laid back down on the loveseat. Ross ran down the hallway with vigor, excited to share what he found out to Barry. He was so excited that he almost tripped running down the stairs, but did eventually make his way to Barry, bursting in the meeting room with him and the owners.

 

“Barry! Barry! I talked to the ghost!” Ross exclaimed before panting, trying to catch his breath.

 

“You did?” Barry asked as he turned to look at his partner. “What did it tell you?”

 

“W-Well he-” Ross stopped as he noticed the owners looking at him wide eyed, suddenly remembering what Arin had said, “-he said that he wishes for you to throw a masquerade ball. And I advise you meet his demands, fulfilling their requests can help them pass on into the afterlife easier”

 

The owners looked at each other, gave each other a look, before facing Ross. “Just a masquerade? One celebration?”

 

“I'd have to talk again to see if they do desire more. They don't have to be in a row if more are required” Ross shrugged. The owners looked at each other and exchanged words through glances before sighing.

 

“Tell the spirit we shall throw one at once. Perhaps within even a week’s time” one said.

 

Ross nodded. “Thank you for cooperating”

 

“Yes...please keep close tabs on the spirit, alright? Make sure they are satisfied”

 

“Of course”

 

……

 

At its usual time everyday, the mail slipped through the tiny flap in the wooden door as it dropped onto the floor. The young man sighed and walked over, shaking his head as he thumbed through the papers.

 

“Junk. Junk. Religious Pamphlet. Request from the Miror Impletur ballroom, junk, ju-”

 

He didn't even realize the odd one out at first before doubling back and studying the fancy note. It even had a wax seal, and it seemed to be handwritten.

 

He turned it in his hand, eyeing the letter oddly. It was clearly important, no doubt.

 

“Brian! Come take a look at this!” He called into the house. In a few moments, a tired man shuffled from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Dan, you have to stop interrupting my naps. I'm up all night bar tending, I need my rest” he groaned.

 

“Sorry sorry just….just look at this!” Danny shoved the envelope into Brian’s face, so close that Brian couldn't even tell what it was. He stepped back and squinted his eyes, reading the ink writing. In a few moments, Brian snatched the letter and tore away the envelope, unfolding the small sheet of paper inside. He scanned the paper, reading it thoroughly before gasping.

 

“We've been requested to play at the Miror Impletur for their masquerade. This is such a high honor! Imagine the pay!”

 

“W-We...they...t-they want _us_ to play? For a fancy party?” Dan blinked.

 

“Yes, us along with a few other musicians. Apparently it's a last minute celebration so they've called a bunch of different stray musicians all around town to play for this thing. It starts at 7 on Friday, and we can leave once the sunrises the next morning. Masks and costumes are being provided if we accept. And then there's a box we have to check and send back if we're doing this or not” Brian explained.

 

“It sounds like such a high order… Do we have anything going on Friday night?” Dan asked.

 

“Not that I know of, no. I might have to ditch out of work” Brian shrugged.

 

“One night won't kill you. So...are we doing this?”

 

“It could be worth it. Besides, it'd be great practice for playing at more events like this”

 

“Plus maybe more fancy people will hear us and hire us!” Dan added before grabbing the nearest pen he could find and suddenly checking the “yes” box. Once Dan pulled away, Brian folded the letter back up and grabbed a stray envelope, writing the address to the place before sealing.

 

“Send this right away. The earlier they receive it, the better” he said as he handed the letter to him. Dan nodded and ran out of the house after post man who was luckily still nearby. He called for him and quickly handed him the letter, practically bouncing with excitement.

 

“Thank you very much!” Dan called as he ran back to the house. To think, a ballroom, a dance, a masquerade!

 

And he was going to be playing music at it!

 

……

 

The spirit was very excited when he heard the news from his new friend. He waited and anticipated for the day it will come, standing in the doorway and looking out into the empty room.

 

The day people finally arrived to set everything up, he was bouncing with joy and excitement. He'd be alive again, breathing and a beating heart. He wanted to find the one who could save him from the dastardly curse.

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow evening?” Ross smiled, situating himself beside the ghost, “They secured a bunch of musicians and food and tons of people are coming! You must be looking forward to eating again” Arin smiled and nodded before biting his lip.

 

_“Ross, you're my friend so...there's something I have to tell you”_ he said as he turned to look at just Ross, _“If tomorrow goes right for me...well...you won't be praised as a ghost hunter. I-If I can find someone to forever proclaim their love to me, I'll become human again. You'll be praised as the hero who solved the disappearance of the Ballroom owner’s son”_

 

“That….sounds like an honorable title…” Ross mumbled.

 

_“And it'll be given with great praise. Thank you so much Ross…”_ Arin grinned. Filled with exhilaration and confidence from the complement, Ross gave Arin a salute and smiled.

 

“I will see you through until you can step out into the sun and take a breath of the clean, fresh air outside. That's a promise”

 

_“I'll be sure to remember that.”_ Arin leaned forward and outstretched his arms for a hug, but seemed to phase right through Ross before laughing, _“Heh, whoops. Force of habit”_

 

“It's alright” Ross laughed. “I'll remind you to hug me when you're human again to make up for that” Arin nodded and went back to looking down at all the people fussing around in preparation. Tomorrow night. All of the dancers would be invited too. Perhaps maybe Suzy would even attend again.

 

……

 

The musicians were all clobbering to set up their separate equipment, preparing stands and sheets of music. With such a variety of different people, all who are mostly strangers, arranging pieces for all to play together was strange. Some recognized the piece they were given, others had never seen them in their lives. Dan and Brian were the latter.

 

“Okay! We're going to run through a few songs a couple of times and then you can all get in your costumes, okay?” Someone who was coordinating instructed. All the musicians made sounds of agreement, as they all say down in their chairs and pulled out and prepared their instruments. Brian had a harpsichord wheeled in for him. He had never played one before, only piano, but they were similar enough, right?

 

Danny, however, had to carry his own bass, bow, rosin, and endpin to the venue, and his back was killing him by now. Finally getting a chance to sit down and take it off was a huge relief.

 

“Ugh, I'm so achy” Dan whined as he rubbed his shoulders, “How am I supposed to play when I'm so sore _and_ have a mask on?”

 

“Just push through it. You won't even feel the pain once you start to play” Brian said.

 

“I certainly hope so…” Dan sighed as he started to coat his bow with rosin. All the other musicians also prepared their instruments. Once they were all set up, a conductor tapped their podium to get everyone’s attention. A moment of hesitation as everyone looked at their piece then to the conductor. There was one large inhale before the sound soared, bounding off the walls.

 

There were plenty who had no clue what they were doing, and the offbeat and messed up notes were the most notable among the sound. Aside from the mistakes, the music they produced was beautiful. By the second and third songs, they were all pretty in tune and small mess ups weren’t even noticeable.

 

After their practice was complete, all were free to wander and get changed, and patiently wait for the night to begin. Dan and Brian slipped into a room off the side of the ballroom with costumes and masks in hand.

 

“Do you think we’re going to have time to enjoy the party while not playing music?” Dan asked as he slipped on his dress shirt.

 

“I believe so. We’re going to get breaks. Plus they have times scheduled with full band, other times with orchestra, you’ll have time to go enjoy the party I’m sure” Brian sighed.

 

“Did you make a persona yet?” Danny asked as he fastened on a silver vest, colored with dark grey designs.

 

“No, not yet. I don't find it to be necessary. Why, have you created one or something?”

 

“Of course! It’s a masquerade Brian, a night of escape! Of daydreams and stepping into a new life!” Dan sighed blissfully. Brian rolled his eyes.

 

“So what are you then? Who are you going to be?”

 

“Well, I guess I’m going to be a-” Dan reached into the small box he was given and pulled out a mask, revealing it to be a sculpted wolf that covered the top portion of his face, “...a wolf? I’m...a wolf”

 

“You're nothing like a wolf” Brian said.

 

“Then it’s perfect!” Dan smiled, sliding it on, “I want to be who I’m not tonight”

 

“Sure, alright. I guess I should play along” Brian shrugged as he looked and reached into his own small box. His mask was a black rabbit with bronze red accents. Dan started to laugh when he caught sight of it.

 

“You're a rabbit!” He laughed.

 

“Rabbits can be brooding, you shut your mouth” Brian protested.

 

“Awwww cute little bunny~” Dan cooed.

 

“I am going to punch you in the throat if you say anything else”

 

“Alright alright, chill. But I'm not letting this go” Dan smirked. Brian rolled his eyes as he tied it on. However, Dan tied his hair back beforehand, as not to tangle the string in with his curls.

 

“What time is this supposed to start?” Dan asked.

 

“It starts at seven. We have a few minutes. Just chill man, you're getting too excited”

 

“Too late” Dan laughed as someone clapped their hands.

 

“Musicians! Musicians! Places!” they called. Dan and Brian looked at each other, before nodding and running off to go and get settled.

 

…..

 

“Open the doors! Let in our guests! It's time for the masquerade to begin!”

 

The heavy doors pulled opened as people gracefully stepped in. Everyone had on different disguises, bandits and beasts and everything in between.

 

Arin could hear the clattering of the people from his room. The sun had just set, as he could tell from his window. Taking a deep breath, in the first time in five years, he adjusted his blazer and made his way out to join them. The sea of people was growing by the second as people entered in a graceful array.

 

It was just as magnificent as he would've expected. Music was playing, creating the perfect atmosphere. There were tables of food, people were dancing and talking. It looked like the perfect event, the masquerade of people’s dreams. It was surprising that this was considered last minute.

 

Arin’s stomach suddenly groaned as he carefully walked down the large marble steps into the area around the dance floor. He quickly grabbed a few fancy orderves, shoving them in his mouth and relishing the amazing and old forgotten flavor. He hasn't felt such bliss in a long time.

 

He made himself a small plate to hold as he walked around the room, looking for any familiar faces or masks. His eyes caught a flash of pink, snapping over to a girl he remembered practicing the dance with.

 

Holly.

 

She was sweet, but didn't seem like she’s the right fit for him. Though still, one dance wouldn't hurt.

 

Placing his plate down, he confidently walked towards her. Despite his only human interaction in the past years has been Ross, everyone’s identities here are secrets, so this should be fine. It should be.

 

“Good evening, lovely. May I have a dance?” he asked with a soft smile.

 

“Hm?” She turned to look at him. “You wish for a dance?”

 

“Only if you allow me one”

 

She scanned him up and down and hummed. “A singular dance to start the night would be nice”

 

“Very well” Arin smiled as he held out his hand. “Shall we?”

 

Holly placed her white gloved hand into his, as Arin pulled her close. Quickly walking into space, they went into starting position and started to dance.

 

As the spun and dance, Holly's large and flowy dress surrounded them. The lace bounced as she moved, the small curls of her hair shaking. She wasn't wearing the same mask that Arin remembers, it's was a bit smaller, and the designs were much more intricate.

 

“O-Oh my. Do you to go to the dance classes here?” She guessed.

 

“I….I used to” Arin answered.

 

“You must've been top of your class” she complimented as he spun her around.

 

“O-oh, uh...yeah, sure” he muttered. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly getting cold feet?

 

Holly seemed to ignore his response as they kept gliding along to the music. Arin had the ability to woo her, to give the dance all he had, but it just wasn't the right fit. Even though he only put in half effort however, Holly seemed to be dazzled.

 

Once they parted ways, Arin wandered around the dancefloor. Maybe someone else would radiate, give off the vibe of capable love for him. Though the more he swayed and searched, the less he found.

 

It was hopeless. The one he was anticipating wasn't here, at least, he couldn't find her. He didn't know what to do at this point, no one seemed compatible, all he could do is...stand around. There he stayed in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by many others enjoying the night. He knew what the problem was.

 

Arin needed to find love. But he wasn’t Arin right now.

 

He was Richard Elder. A selfish, prodding feline. He can't find love like this. Not for the person behind the mask at least. He quickly turned around and ran back up the marble steps, tripping a bit as he rejoined his spot beside Ross.

 

“So, how's it going?” Ross asked as he saw him.

 

“Horribly! How am I supposed to find someone to love Arin when I’m not Arin tonight?” he groaned. Ross only raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh...what?”

 

“At a masquerade, you pretend to be someone you're not. You play as this character the entire night. I perceive my character, Richard, as this huge, selfish asshole and I don't know why, but it's the complete opposite of me! Someone is supposed to love the real me in order for the stupid curse to break, but that can't happen if I'm Richard!”

 

“Ohhh. Well...maybe look for another arrogant asshole! They’re probably very kind behind the costume!” Ross figured.

 

Arin blinked. “You...that...that's a good idea…”

 

“I’m full of them. Now, let’s see...who looks like an asshole…” Ross hummed, looking over at the ballroom and scanning the crowd. He looked at all of the masks and faces, before pulling Arin close to him and pointed. “Why not try that one?”

 

“The one with the fancy headdress? I don’t know Ross, they just look like an asshole even when they aren’t at a masquerade” Arin shrugged.

 

“Wouldn’t hurt to try” Ross smiled.

 

Arin sighed. “Alright, alright...I'll try that one, but I doubt it will work” he said as he pulled away and started to walk back down the marble stairs. Ross gave him a smile and a thumbs up before ducking away again to watch. Barry had given him strict orders to keep a secret but watchful eye on Arin.

 

Arin walked up to the person with the fancy headdress and greeted them with a polite bow.

 

“It’s a pleasant surprise seeing a face like yours here tonight. Would you care to dance?” Arin asked.

 

“To dance?” They asked. Arin looked up with them and nodded.

 

“It could only be one dance if you wish”

 

“Hm. Fine I suppose. One dance won't kill me” they sighed. Arin pursed his lip, already regretting asking them. They just gave off that asshole vibe.

 

He hesitantly offered his hand, which the person took in return. Pulling them close, Arin started to lead them in a dance. He felt incredibly uncomfortable. Though he automatically began to lead, the person suddenly frowned and swept Arin into the following position, though their leading skills were...lacking.

 

He just decided to let them lead and get it over with. The quicker they dance, the quicker this is over.

 

Half-paying attention to the dancing, Arin looked out into the crowd. He looked at all the masks, and still couldn't see anyone to try. When he got the opportunity, he looked up at the group of musicians who were currently playing. God, when would this song be over. He was just trying to find if this song was going to stop soon from their body language.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the song finally came to a stop, and his partner pulled away from him. They gave him an odd look, before walking away without saying another word to him.

 

Good riddance.

 

With a sigh, he walked back over to Ross, back up the marble steps. Despite being bored for the past 5 years, this masquerade got dull very quickly for him. What else was there to do? There's no one he deems fit, he's stuck here for all eternity so he can't leave, there's nothing. Ross seemed to sense his dread and reached out to pat his back. Even though he was able to be touched now, he still felt cold.

 

“Head up dude. There’s still more people coming, right?” Ross grinned.

 

“No...this is around the time people leave, actually…” Arin sighed.

 

“Leave?!” Ross gasped, “But...but...no! You need to-”

 

“It’s hopeless Ross!” Arin whined, pressing his head between his knees.

 

“Hey hey, it's not hopeless!” Ross quickly said as he sat by his side. “Listen, listen, there's still plenty of people out there, you're just not looking hard enough. Maybe those small eyeholes in your mask are blocking your vision”

 

“...you really think so?”

 

“I know so! Y-Yeah! Yeah! Here uhh… how about...err…”

 

……

 

“Okay, the guests are starting to lose energy. We’re just going to do a few of the exciting songs with the band. All of you orchestra players can take a break. Go get something to eat or something” the director instructed. The orchestra players nodded as they all stood from their seats and started to pack up their instruments and gather their sheet music.

 

Many stretched to relieve some of the knots in the back, a few chatted to each other. They were all very pleased to be finished for the night and enjoy themselves.

 

Dan hummed to himself quietly as he carefully carried his bass to place it back in his case. Brian was the lucky one, all he had to do was get his music and leave. The owners were the ones that provided the harpsichord, he doesn't have to do anything.

 

“God, my fingers are killing me. Are you ready to go?” Brian asked.

 

“Go? Oh no, I’m not going until I’ve eaten a fancy shmancy orderve and danced at least one song” Dan smiled, “Though you’re free to leave, stick in the mud”

 

“You can do that, I'm going to take this stupid costume off and wait for you in the back.”

 

“You have fun being alone. What, are you going to be on your phone the whole time?” Dan smirked.

 

“I'm going to take a nap. I worked a shift the other night, and it's late, I need to sleep.” Brian huffed.

 

“Alright then, sleepy head, I'll wake you up before I leave. Only because you have the keys to the car”

 

“Yeah yeah, sure, like you're not going to ditch me here” Brian said, rolling his eyes as he walked out of sight. Dan turned back to the dance floor and looked around for a free partner.

 

All of the people who were left were either really old adults, or people who looked so tired they were practically dead. As he searched, he walked over to the food that was left, and fixed himself a plate to eat. He'd find someone, it doesn't matter who to him.

 

“Ross, I’m going back to my room. There’s no-”

 

“How about that one?”

 

“The one with the alligator head?”

 

“No no, next to him!”

 

“....the wolf?”

 

Dan's head turned when he heard someone mention the animal that made up his mask. He was a wolf, is it he, is it him?

 

“Yeah yeah! Why not him? Here, come on, I want to check ‘be a ghost’s wingman’ off my bucket list” Ross insisting, pulling Arin to his feet.

 

“But I'm not a ghost rig-”

 

“Just go and move your ass! You don't have all night!” Ross said as he pushed Arin forward. He looked back at him and gave a worried expression, but Ross was practically pushing the thumbs up in his face.

 

Dan watched from a distance, confused by the, oddly loud, banter between the two men. They weren't as fancy as they seemed. One wasn't even wearing a costume! How'd he get in here??

 

One of them stumbled down the last of the stairs, nearly knocking into Dan and his plate of food before blushing and awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

“G-Good evening. How are you uh...enjoying the event” he asked awkwardly.

 

“It's been lovely. Though, it's nice to actually enjoy it after playing the music for the past few hours” Dan answered, a little laugh in his voice.

 

“You were a musician? Oh, that’s why I didn’t see you before!”

 

“Heh, yeah…. We were just released to do as we wish a few minutes ago”

 

“I see. Well I think they songs were lovely. You are very talented” Airn said before clearing his throat. Richard, Richard. You have to be Richard. Confidence pouring out of every crevice, “Excuse my timidness, tonight has been strange. Would you accept a dance?”

 

“A-a dance? I was searching for a dance partner, so… Sure! I don't see why not” Dan smiled. Arin grinned and stepped backwards towards the dance floor before holding out his hand. Dan gently placed his hand in Arin's, as he pulled Dan close and started to lead slowly.

 

The two were yet to know each other’s names, or talk for more than a minute or two. Yet still, there was something there. Something magnetic.

 

“Have you danced before?” Arin asked.

 

“Hmm...one or two times, I guess…” Dan hummed, “What about you?”

 

Arin thought about giving a straight answer, but instead suddenly grabbed the wolf by the waist and lifted him into a twirl, “Does that answer your question?”

 

“Uhhh….k-kinda...yup” Dan’s cheeks dusted with a light pink, hidden under the wolf mask. Despite not being able to see it, Arin could sense the flustered feeling and gave a little laugh.

 

“So a wolf...did you choose that or did the ballroom owners force you into a costume?” Arin asked.

 

“Um…. They kinda forced it on me? They gave us costumes, and this wolf mask was in my box, so…. That's what I am” Dan shrugged.

 

“Ohh, I see” Arin suddenly knelt but held Dan’s hand, leading him around him. Dan had no prior knowledge he’d have to do that, but Arin wasn’t just leading his actions, he was leading his thoughts, “So wolf, what is your name tonight?”

 

“M-my name?” ...shit, he forgot to look into his actual persona for this wolf character, he was far too excited earlier to even care, “W-Well uh...it’s...its’...Leigh”

 

“Leigh….” Arin repeated quietly. “Such an odd name for a wolf, yet, perfect…it's...odd”

 

“And you? What of you and your history?”

 

“Me? Well… I'm Richard. There isn't much to me that's worthy to share”

 

“Richard! The lovely feline” Dan smiled.

 

“You...find me lovely?” Arin wondered.

 

“Certainly! N-Not in a creepy way though” Dan said. Arin couldn't help but smile. No one has really said that before, as much as he could recall. It was...nice.

 

“Hey Leigh...you wanna try something fun and stupid?” Arin asked.

 

“Hm?... Oh, yeah! I'm totally down for fun and stupid!” Dan smiled. It was as if it had just blurted out of his mouth without even thinking about what he may be agreeing to. ‘Something fun and stupid’ could mean a number of things, some of those things not actually being fun and actually being very very stupid. But somehow, Dan just seemed to instinctively trust Richard, or maybe Leigh was the trusting one.

 

Sure, it was a bit concerning with the sudden agreement, but that's not going to stop him now. “Good to know” Arin slyly grinned. He carefully moved his hands so one was on Dan’s shoulder and the other on his waist, before starting to do a simple dance. Normal spinning and moving to a steady “1 2 3 4” beat. Nothing seemed to ‘fun’ or ‘stupid’ until Dan figured out what he was doing; they were inching closer and closer to the center of everything.

 

It was a slow and gradual movement. Though one that was making Dan anxious.

 

“What are-”

 

“Shhh, you trust me, don't you?” Arin grinned.

 

“I…..yeah, sure…” He mumbled. Arin may have been in his persona, but he couldn't hold back the question that came from the person underneath.

 

“Are you okay? We don't have to do this, if it'll make you uncomfortable or something”

 

Dan blinked. “Uh, yeah, I'm fine… I guess I'm just a bit dazed or something, don't worry about it” Dan assured. Arin gave one more second for Dan to maybe admit what was bugging him, but instead sighed and slipped back into Richard, pulling Dan into the very center. Here, they wouldn't have to do the standard dancing, anything could happen in the middle and anyone could see.

 

Many people who happened to notice were a bit surprised by the pair. Two men don't usually dance together, neither do two women. It was almost unheard of. But the two were in perfect view for everyone, and Arin, or, well, Richard in this case, was going all out with his partner. He couldn't pinpoint why Leigh was different, why he got so interested and was so daring with him, but yet kept slipping his worries through the cracks of his mask.

 

It was a pattern of spins and dips, twirls and steps. Danny got the hang of it pretty easily surprisingly, he just had to either copy Arin backwards or loan his trust to the cat as they led.

 

He could feel the few stares of the watching people, but he didn't let that bother him too much. He was focused on the cat, the way he chuckled whenever Dan made a surprised noise at a sudden move. Even the way that the dancer just looked at him nearly stunned, yet he can't freeze up for his body is in constant motion. Song after song seemed to dance by, but they didn't stop. They weren't even tired. It was like an endless bliss. Arm in arm, one on one, they stayed close together as they glided across the dance floor. Arin felt as if he could maybe hear a tiny thump, feel his heartbeat buried far.

 

A song faded as Leigh looked up at him with a smile. Their eyes locked, for quite a long time in fact, it wasn't uncomfortable. Though the wolf shook their head and looked down, pulling away and clearing their throat.

 

“I...I have, well, the real me has work soon. I really had a lot of fun Richard…” he blushed.

 

“I, uh...I had fun too. Do you suppose I'll see you again?” The cat asked.

 

“If I get invited here again, I don't see why we wouldn't cross paths.” Leigh mumbled. Arin took a deep breath. Come on, confidence. He suddenly took both of Leigh’s hands.

 

“You are invited as my guest, I always get an invitation to these. You are my plus one, as long as you promise you'll return” he said.

 

“O-oh! I….this is very flattering…” Dan murmured. “I'll be happy to return again” Arin grinned and suddenly spun him around again before bringing one of Leigh’s hands up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles before gently letting go.

 

“Then we shall share the pleasure of dancing together again soon. Sweet dreams, my Wolf” he hummed suavely as he slowly strode away. Dan stood, flabbergasted and red as a beet.

 

That cat was quite the character. Charming and dashing and brave. There was something about him, something drawing and endearing. Though still...behind that mask, Dan could feel some he liked too, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

He quickly shook off the feeling before walking to one of the back rooms to find Brian curled up under a pile of coats. He shook him lightly, forcing him awake. Brian groaned and grumbled, clearly unhappy for the wake. Dan ushered him up, making him gather his own belongings so they could head out quickly. He needed his own sleep, he didn't get a wink of it all night. Though every yawn and tired feeling was worth it as he laid down in his own bed and relived the bliss in his memories.

 

……

 

_“Ross, we need to bring Leigh back here! I feel he's the one, it could work!”_ Arin said with urgency, slamming his hands down on the table. He was still high with that buzz, and was almost regretted letting that wolf slip away. Ross was grinning, obviously happy for him, but there was still worry in his eyes.

 

“He can’t see you unless there’s a masquerade, remember?”

 

_“Y-yeah, I know that...but, um...can't there be a way around that? It doesn't have to be a big and grand masquerade, right?”_

 

“I’m not the one that cursed you, I wouldn’t know. Look Ar, let me talk to the owners and see how fast we can get you another one, okay?” Ross said.

 

_“O-okay….fine..”_ Arin sighed. _“It can't be too long though...I don't want to wait, the anticipation alone for the next one would kill me. That and boredom”_

 

“Or you know, never finding the love of your life. That could kill you too” Ross reminded before trotting out. Arin sighed and laid flat on the loveseat.

 

Ross walked down the steps and went looking for the owners to converse. However, someone found him first. Barry zipped right to his side with an anticipating grin.

 

“So?” he asked, “Is the ghost gone?”

 

“No, not yet. There's still work to do, but we have a lead and we’re close” Ross smiled. Barry narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“I thought he said he'd be out of here and on his way to the underworld after a masquerade? What happened?” He asked.

 

“Well…” Ross bit his lip. His partner deserved to know. “The ghost isn't really a ghost…he's more like a spirit? He's not dead. Just celebrating a masquerade won't set him free, in a sense. He's on a mission” Ross explained. Barry’s initial reaction was obvious confusion, but he pocketed the idea. In all honesty, he had heard Ross say things even more ridiculous.

 

“What is this ‘mission’? Is it like, unfinished business?” Barry guessed.

 

“Not really? He has to find love. It'll break his bond to the building and he'd be free”

 

“Ross, this isn't a Disney movie, this is real shit. Just...tell me the truth. Please” Barry replied.

 

“No no, I'm serious. This guy, whose name is Arin, is under a curse that renders him in a spirit like state. Only at masquerades does he come to life, and he has to find love before the sun rises so the curse could be broken. If I can speak and see ghosts and shit, something like this can be possible” Ross huffed. Barry searched for any sign of sarcasm, or even a hint of a smile on his partner’s face, but it was stone cold.

 

Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay okay, that still sounds a little crazy. But I'm taking your word for it” he shrugged before pursuing his lips, “So does that mean we have to convince them to throw _another_ ball?”

 

“Uhh….yes? That's the only way to give him another chance!” Ross exclaimed. “There has to be another celebration!”

 

Barry pressed his hands up to his face and made a muffled scream for a few moments, before lowering his hands and shoving one into his pocket to retrieve his phone. After a quick text, he sighed and leaned his head onto Ross’s shoulder.

 

“I told the owners we need to have a meeting later to talk about this...convincing them is going to be like eating nails” he grumbled.

 

“But it has to be done if they want to get rid of their ghost.” Ross huffed as he placed a hand on top of Barry’s head. He ran his hand through his fluffy hair. Barry let out a long breath through his nose before standing up straight. He gave one last nod to Ross before walking off sluggishly.

 

_He must be tired._ Ross thought. Though, he is too. They all are. But there's no sleeping yet. There's a job to be done. The man turned back to the many rooms branching off from the hallway and rentered the one where the spirit lingered. While he really did want to help Arin, however, the love seat where he usually sat looked so inviting, that he couldn’t resist just taking a seat, which turned into laying down, and finally to pure slumber.

 

……

 

“Daniel! Check to see if the mail arrived!” Brian yelled from basement.

 

“Alright, alright!” Dan called backed. “....lazy ass…” He grumbled after. He shuffled down the hall, to the front room, his feet dragging on the hardwood floor. He's been sleeping in more often, since there's been nothing to do here. It seemed like lately, all he had to do was work, eat, and sleep. It seemed as if Dan had exhausted his resources in this town almost, and adventure was running dry. Though still, he clung on to one thing that was quickly fading each passing day; he promised Richard he’d come back to the next ball, and ever since that night, he has been gushing to Brian, and met with a multitude of groans and grumbles.

 

He talks and talks about the sneaky cat, constantly thinks of the smoothness of his voice, his skill and appeal. He wants, wishes, and desires to see the feline again, and get swept by his charm. He's just waiting for the faithful letter to arrive. Brian seemed to take advantage of this, and always tease him about the mail, warning that if today was the day Richard wrote, he’d burn the letter.

 

So that's why he's the one who retrieves the mail everyday. He doesn't want that letter to be burned. He might possibly kill Brian if he does.

 

Not literally though.

 

Though now with more than a month since they had last seen or even spoked, Danny was losing hope, and absentmindedly flipped through the incoming mail. He almost went right past the letter from the ballroom, but at the realization, he tore it open in seconds and ripped out the letter inside.

 

He nearly squealed when he read the invitation. Again, he was invited to a masquerade! But not as a musician, but as a mere guest. The letter was simple, but he read over it probably more than one hundred times, especially looking over the words “You are invited as a guest of Richard Elder” and feeling his chest swell. The letter instructed him to wear the same outfit as last time, luckily never getting to return it to the owners. He didn’t want to admit that it was a bit of an accident made on purpose, but they never hounded him to give it back so Dan just claimed the wolf mask as his own.

 

Finally after calming down just a little bit, Dan burst into the living room, making his roommate flinch.

 

“I got invited!” He squealed. “I got invited by Richard! Can you believe it? I can't believe!”

 

Dan was practically jumping up and down with joy, he had a huge, innocent grin on his face. His roommate blinked before snatching the letter out of his hands and scanning it over, still in disbelief.

 

“You actually got invited to another one by the goddamn cat….” Brian muttered as he read it over a few times.

 

“I know! And I can't wait! I'll get to see him again!” Dan gushed before spinning around and collapsing down in a elated heap on the couch beside Brian. However, it wasn’t too long before Danny felt him begin to slip from cloud nine. He sat up and frowned, looking over at Brian.

 

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time? What if he’s not as amazing as I remember him? What if I do something wrong? M-Maybe I should say no” he mumbled.

 

“Oh my fucking...now you're doubting yourself? You've been talking about this guy for a month, I’m pretty sure your recollection of him is picture perfect” Brian groaned. “I could say the same, I was forced to listen to you”

 

“But...What if-”

 

“If I had to listen to your lovesick ramblings for weeks, I am not letting you wuss out on this. You are going. Period.” Brian stated firmly. Dan hushed right up and gave a submissive nod.  He'll go. He'll go. No backing out.

 

He'll see his cat, his beautiful feline. That's all he wants. With one little check mark and a quick chase after the postman, the night was confirmed. All there was to do now was wait.

 

….

 

_“He… He confirmed the invitation? He’s really coming?”_ Arin gasped.

 

“Yeah! It’s just a few days, you’ll see your wolf again. You have another shot!” Ross grinned. Arin gasped and fell back dramatically with the back of his palm on his forehead. After making his scene, he straightened and smiled.

 

_“Thank you so so so much Ross! I can feel it, this time, this time I won’t let it go to waste! “_ Arin grinned before running over to a nearby mirror and already starting to straighten his suit and hair.

 

_“Soon, I won't have to look back at this stupid cat mask…”_ Arin muttered to himself. He could feel something inside of him, a warmth, a glow. Ever so faintly, he swore he could hear that faint heartbeat once again. Quiet, small, but there and ever present. Ross walked up beside him and looked back in the mirror too.

 

“I’m gonna miss my ghostly cat friend” Ross shrugged before smiling, “Though you better still be my friend when you’re alive again.”

 

_“Do you really think I'm going to let someone like you go? No way”._ Arin laughed as he wrapped an arm around Ross’ shoulders. Ross shivered, but didn’t shed his smile. Getting touched by a ghost was certainly a strange feeling. It was as if he had that buzzing, prickly feeling like when your foot or hand falls asleep, mixed with coldness. But past that odd, uncomfortable feeling, was warmth and love. Pure sincerity.

 

He glanced at the cat through the corner of his eye. He too, was waiting for the day that mask comes off, and he could see his friend’s glistening, joyous face. And no doubt that day would be soon.

 

In a few days, people began to pile into the ballroom, greeted by the owners once again. Some questioned why another was happening so soon, but others were just excited to be there.

 

Arin ran down the stone steps with a huge grin on his face, relishing in the feeling of breathing, and the sound of the music filling his ears. He was on a mission to find his wolf and sweep him off his feet, get closer and closer to him. He needs to feel the love. Danny made sure to arrive early, and once they spotted each other, the two ran towards each other excitedly before stopping a foot away from one another.

 

Both were silent, staring into each other’s eyes. They seemed to be in disbelief that they were in each other’s presence. However, building up the courage from Richard, Arin made the first move and grabbed the wolf’s hand gracefully. He brought it up to his lips and kissed his knuckle gently.

 

“I knew you were a man of honor Leigh, has time treated you well?” Arin asked.

 

“Why… Yes, it has. Though, this hick town has so very little to offer compared to elsewhere. However, I've been anticipating the day we meet each other again” Leigh blushed, though keeping his cool. Arin pulled him closer and starting to lead him off to the clean, shiny dance floor.

 

“Are you ready for a dance my wolf?” He slyly asked. Leigh quickly nodded. Arin started to lead in the rhythmic dancing. They started nice and slow. No need to rush. Music wasn’t even in full swing yet, in fact it seemed some of the musician’s were still arriving. But even the smallest bit of music warranted dancing. They needed to be with each other for as long as possible.

 

Dancing together was like talking. Through the way they moved and reacted, how one would giggle and blush, they learn more and more about each other. Though they also talked by the traditional method too, even though it seemed weird on the dance floor.

 

“So why’d you decide to come here last time? During the first Masquerade?” Arin asked.

 

“If you did not recall, I played the music last time. My friend and I were invited to join in a collective ensemble, and we gladly accepted due to the lack of job offerings around here”

 

“You play? What instrument?” Arin wondered, before clearing his throat and getting back into the level headed, stone persona.

 

“Oh, I play the bass. That thing is heavy as fuck, and it hurts my back, but I still love it” Dan grinned. “Though...excuse my harsh language”

 

“Don't worry about it at all, though the bass sounds lovely” Arin swooped him around. Dan giggled as he was pulled back in.

 

“Well, what about you? What do you do?”

 

“What do I do? Well I uh…” Arin paused. He didn't really do much, in fact he couldn't, being incorporeal and all. Maybe he could get out of the question, “I am a slick alley cat! I constantly charm lovely creatures of the night, and then disappear into the shadows!”

 

Danny giggled at the response before shaking his head, “No no, seriously. What do you do. I mean it's obvious you dance by your lovely moves, but like, what makes you happy?”

 

“What...makes me happy?” Arin echoed. What did make him happy? He wanted to say “you”, but it was clear Dan just wanted a clear answer. But...he had no clear answer. All his head knows is dance, and the pain it brings him. All joys were shattered and crushed, for all were associated with the fact he's trapped and is suffering. Nothing made him happy. After sending his internal struggle, Danny let the question go and tried a new one.

 

“So how's your relationship with your family?”

 

“Oh, they're...they're fine” Arin sighed. He was striking gold with these questions, wasn't he. “We...all went our separate ways, and no one really communicates much. Though, we’re still close” he lied. It felt horrible to bullshit a response like that, an incoherent mess of a response purely built out of lies and guilt.

 

“Oh, I see” the tone of the wolf’s voice made Arin’s heartbreak. He was already losing him, disappointing him. He needed to ramp up the charm.

 

“Enough about me, please, I've been wondering about you for what has seemed like years now” he smiled before spinning Dan around and getting back into the standard dancing position, “What makes you tick, Leigh?”

 

“What makes me tick, eh?” Dan questioned. “Well, I strive on creativity and passion, especially for my music”

 

“I should've guessed! So are you a professional musician? Playing gigs every night and stuff?” Arin guessed.

 

“Not particularly. We get called to a few shows now and again, but my buddy and I have our own jobs to pay the bills. There's not much for us here” Dan sighed before looking down, “We were actually thinking about uh...moving. It seems I've exhausted life here, you know? I need to go off looking for a new adventure”

 

“O-oh, well….I understand what you mean. Break from the shackles and explore a new kind of world” Arin said, slowly nodding.

 

He was planning on moving? Hopefully it's not too soon, he can't lose him, he can't! Arin swept him into an even grander step. Maybe he could convince him to stay, or at least let him come with after the curse was broken.

 

He did sweeping steps and movements, trying to postpone the rest of their conversation for a later time. He needs to let himself calm down and figure out his plan of attack. After a few songs filled with nothing but movement and sweet music, Danny let go and stepped away.

 

“I'm sorta peckish. Do you want to get some of the orderves with me?” He offered. Arin was stuck. If they weren’t dancing, there was a good chance they'd be talking. He didn't trade his life for communication skills, so that could potentially lead to completely turning Dan away.

 

“Oh uh, sure! But let me use the restroom first, I'll meet you there” Arin dismissed before quickly running off the find Ross. He needed assurance before from an outside voice.

 

He ran up the stones steps and quickly made his way to his “room”, which was actually the back room. Arin burst in with vigor to ask, only to to find Ross laying down flat in the loveseat, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Ross! I need your he- what are you doing?” Arin asked.

 

“I'm just laying here...trying not to sleep” he answered, monotone.

 

“Huh? Why?” Arin seemed to calm down as he walked over, carefully taking a seat by Ross’s feet.

 

“I'm just...tired. But I don't want to sleep until the dance is over, you might need help” Ross answered. Arin bit his lip before standing up and walking over to a small closet in the changing room. After a bit of digging, Arin got a comfy looking blanket and brought it back, putting it over Ross’s body.

 

“Dude, get some rest, alright? I'll be fine on my own, I got this” Arin assured, “You've already helped so much. Sleep is well deserved”

 

Ross sighed, and snuggled into the blanket, turning over. “Okay, fine…” He mumbled. “But if you really need me, don't hesitate…”

 

“Right, right” Arin said quietly before tip toeing out.

 

He's just going to have to suck it up and talk to Dan with no advice. The man ran back down the stone stairs, and went over to where the food was set up to find Dan. Upon first glance, he was nowhere to be seen, until finally Arin spotted him talking to someone else. Was he becoming disinterested? Looking for another dance partner perhaps?

 

Before Arin could let his mind run too wild and ruin his night, he shut his eyes tightly and pressed the palms of his hands against his head before composing himself and striding down to the orderve table. However, the second Leigh noticed him, they rushed to his side, and clung onto Arin’s arm tight. He seemed to be timid, slightly hunched with a bit of sweat on his brow.

 

“H-here he is! See? Richard was back very quickly, and we were planning on dancing alllllll night. Isn’t that right, big bear?” Dan said through clenched teeth. He gave Arin’s arm a squeeze.

 

He has to play along, doesn't he?

 

“Y-yeah! We’re not planning on stopping!” Arin quickly answered. It wasn't his smoothest, not his best. Though, he’s only done sparse conversations in the past years, he’s not suited to deal with a sudden, possibly stressful situation. Dan smiled and leaned his head over on Arin’s shoulder.

 

“So as I said, I really can’t dance with you. Sorry” Dan added. He went to whisk Arin away back to the dance floor again, but the person he was talking to reached out and snatched his shoulder. They stepped closer, so that they were only a few inches apart.

 

“One dance shouldn’t hurt. Come on, don’t be such a lame ass. Just one?” she pushed. Dan seemed to close in on himself even more. It was clear he was incredibly uncomfortable.

 

Dan closed his eyes and shook his head, making his wild curls flop back and forth. “I a-already said no to your offer” he said, voice slightly faltering in his attempt to keep calm.

 

“Why? Don’t be such a chicken. You should-”

 

“He said no” Arin suddenly chimed in. Dan’s eyes shot open, looking at him with a surprised expression. Richard didn’t seem like one to pick fights, rather make a sly remark and a daring escape from them instead. But this wasn’t Richard right now, “You have no right to peer pressure him into doing anything. You can’t tell him what to do. If you doesn’t want to dance with you, you need to respect that and go away”

 

The woman huffed, placing her gloved hands on her hips. Her lips pursed, and there was a slight glare coming from those blue eyes behind her mask.

 

“It’s a free country. I can do what I want. Plus, I just donated my time to talking to him. Am I gonna have to waste it?” she sneered.

 

“Yes.” Arin answered plainly. “A simple conversation doesn't not make him in debt to you in any shape or form. He said no. So you leave. End of story”

 

“But he-”

 

Before she could go on, Arin turned, and grabbed Danny tight around his waist, and led him off without another word. He didn’t run, didn’t dodge, just strolled off his with head held high and the wolf tightly and safely in his grasp.

 

After an assumed safe distance, Arin halted his act and released Dan from his grip. The wolf was clearly shaken and surprised by the scene he witnessed, shown by how he was running a hand through his hair and staring down at his shoes, occasional “wow”s and breaths as he blinked and reminisced. Arin stood back to give him his moments, dusting himself off and trying to reenter the mindset and flow of Richard. He only broke the flow for just those few moments.

 

“I hope you’re alright. People have some nerve” he grumbled.

 

Dan hummed in quiet agreement. “Some do...and, I alright, no real harm done. So, and, uh, thanks for helping me out” Dan said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Arin grinned before clearing his throat.

 

“Of course. I can’t have you slipping away from me, can I?” Oh god oh god. Did that sound douchey? Arin thought it may sound douchey. Though it just sort of felt like Richard would say? Something flirty and cunning? Maybe Leigh would be into it.

 

The wolf gave a slow nod and a smile, a slight glisten in his eye. “No, you can't” he said with a light laugh. He was trying to be jokey, blow it off as well, but they were obviously shaken up a bit. The awkward, unwanted tension was prominent. Arin cleared his throat and sighed.

 

“Are you still up for a dance?” he wondered, “I understand if you aren’t after all of that. I’d be uncomfortable too”

 

“I… I'd appreciate a little break from the dancing” Dan sighed. “We could just talk in a quiet place for a while before we continue?” Arin gave a soft smile and held out his hand carefully, before leading Leigh up the stairs. Initially he was going to lead him to his normal room, but quickly remembering Ross was in there sleeping, he came up with a new plan. After a few more flights and trips down hallways, they stopped at a metal door. Arin pushed it open, to reveal the roof of the building, and beyond that, the rest of the world below.

 

“No one will interrupt us here. Just the sky and the stars and the cool fresh air” Arin said blissfully.

 

He has been up here before, while as a spirit. He had longed to be back outside, to feel the sun and breeze. He was hesitant to even pass through the door at the time, not knowing whether he was allowed to be up there. Though, when he did pass through, he felt nothing but disappointment when he realized he couldn't even feel the sun’s warmth.

 

“I do hope no one won't. It's so lovely out here” Dan smiled as he gazed up at the twinkling stars. Arin looked around quickly, before getting an idea. A dangerous yet beautiful place like this, perfect for doing something risky and charming.

 

Arin strode over to the very edge before hopping up on the small lip that separated the safe roof from the ground. The wolf sat up straight once he noticed Arin's escapade, quiet, yet wishing to speak up and ask about the cat’s antics. Though, this was Richard. He must be daring and bold, but also cautious.

 

“W-What are you doing? Aren’t you afraid of falling?” Leigh asked, taking a step towards him. The cat stayed quiet, standing straight and tall. The tips of his shoes were slightly off the edge. Leigh chewed his lip before taking another step.

 

“R-Richard?” His hands were shaking, just a little bit. Fear was growing by the cat’s lack of verbal response. Richard suddenly raised his foot and outstretched his hands. This was enough.

 

“Dude! Stop with this shit! No more playing around, you’re scaring me!” Dan suddenly pleaded. The cat visually tensed, his arms dropping and his foot returning to solid ground, stepping back from the edge. With arms crossed over his chest and took a deep breath, ending in a sigh.

 

He should've done it faster. Not scare his wolf or get lost in thoughts during preparation. Dan quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed him tight, pulling him farther away from the edge.

 

“What was that for? Why did you...Just...what the hell dude” he groaned. Arin looked away in shame.

 

“I…. I _was_ going to do something more playful than the action I was actually portraying. I just...lost myself. I'm sorry I scared you like that, it wasn't my intention” he sighed.

 

“Playful?! You could’ve died!” Dan frowned. Right then and there, Arin wanted to tell him. The words climbed up his throat, but he swallowed them as best he could. He tried to quickly think of a smooth response, a recovery Richard would say. But regret and guilt was blocking the character off, most thought going into biting his tongue and staying quiet. Dan waited for a response, but seemed to sense his emotions and sighed, patting his shoulder.

 

“Just...don’t do it again please...okay?” Arin nodded slowly, shifting his gaze to look back at Dan and smile shyly.

 

“I promise I won't. Now let's just...talk like we intended to. Or at least try to, or don't if you don't want to anymore” Arin said, his offer ending in a mumble. The wolf sighed and took his hand, leading him over to a part of the roof near the center before sitting.

 

“We’ll talk over here. It's safer” Dan said. The cat nodded slowly as he folded his hands in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, okay?” Dan said.

 

“I understand. You were scared and I was being all weird. You had a reason” Arin sighed before shaking it off. Time was running out, and he needed to turn this around and quickly.

 

“I remember at the beginning of the dance, you said this hicktown has little to offer compared to other places. There's plenty to offer as far as I know, so why do you say that?” Arin questioned, quickly changing the topic to save the night.

 

“I...listen, I know you’re not actually Richard. I’m not actually Leigh. We probably live vastly different lives out of these masks. I...I’m sort of struggling. Hard to pay bills, so I suppose the best course of action is to get one last payment and run from my problems, hopefully to somewhere new. Somewhere where there is something for me, you know?” Dan shrugged.

 

“...yeah, yeah, I understand” Arin lied as he nodded.

 

“I guess that’s what I’ve always done. I just keep...jumping around” Dan laughed before it quickly faded, “It’s sort of second nature to move. I always did as a child. Ever since my parents died I...well...custody issues were awful. I was never in the same place for a long time. I learn not to get attached”

 

“O-oh...sounds rough…” Arin mumbled, unsure on how to react. Dan hesitated before laughing.

 

“But you probably don’t care about his life story, do you Richard? You’d rather know about Leigh, yes?”

 

“Actually…” Arin bit his lip. He's going with his gut on this one. “I'd rather hear about the man behind the character” The wolf stopped, trying to look for sincerity in his date’s eyes, but it was hard to see past the mask holes.

 

“N-No I...I shouldn’t...I don’t want to get attached, and I…” he suddenly stood, “I should leave! A-And run off, run off somewhere new. Because I don’t like getting attached, it never works out!”

 

Arin blinked before frowning. He doesn't blame the wolf for his reasoning, but it hurt. If attachment is what he fears, then eternal love is clearly out of the question. He was a lost cause. Maybe he still had time to find someone else if he left right no-

 

He couldn’t bring himself to go.

 

Everything seemed to fade away. All concerns of seeing the sun, living once again. And now there was only the wolf. Arin looked at him again, before getting a realization.

 

Leigh was lying to himself. He was fully aware that he was, too. He wanted nothing more than stability, to attach himself. He just needs to find it for himself.

 

“Leigh…” Arin sighed, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The wolf pulled away, but the second time Arin went to grab, he didn’t resist. “You just need to find something you trust to attach to. Something you know will work out. I know you can find that something”

 

“But...But that’s such a fairytale outlook! Real life just isn’t like that” he muttered. Arin looked straight into the wolf’s chocolate brown eyes, holding him right and standing sturdy and straight. He tried to look reassuring.

 

“Maybe real life is like a fairy tale at points. All kinds of crazy things happen all the time you don't even realize, sometimes right in front of your eyes. You just need to try and relax, build yourself up again, and get strong enough to try and hold onto others again”

 

“But I...what if they let go?” he didn’t sound upset anymore. Almost just...like a terrified child. Arin gave a calm smile, starting to move the hand on Dan's shoulder down his arm.

 

“If they let go, then it's their loss. When they let go you just-” Arin's hand traveled down and took and held onto Dan's, “-find someone better, one who’ll hold on tighter.” Danny looked between his hands and Arin face, biting his tongue as his mouth slowly twitched into a smile. Arin squeezed Dan's hand and smiled just a bit wider.

 

“I may need some time but...perhaps I’m starting to believe you” Danny grinned before laughing and letting go, “No better way to start believing than to have fun, right?”

 

“Right!” Arin cheered.

 

“On that note, I think I’m ready to dance again. Willing to take me out again?”

 

“Of course I'm willing” the cat smiled as he held out his hand again. “Shall we?” With a hearty nod, the wolf took his hand as they strode back down to the ballroom. With a quick step, they soon resumed their paired swoops and turns. While the ballroom boomed with life, it still only seemed to be them, standing in the center of it all.

 

Music seemed the blend together, making one continuous song that would make them move for hours.

 

“So I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess you took dance lessons here” Leigh grinned, his smile peeking behind the edges of his mask.

 

“Oh, I did. I just sucked really bad. So I traded my life to be a natural. But then I was pussy and I didn't kiss a cute girl, so now I'm a ghost” Arin said plainly. Dan’s expression went blank for a moment before suddenly laughing. The excitement in Arin’s eyes seemed to drain, of course he thought it was a joke. Of course Leigh didn't believe him. But all of the let down was suddenly softened, as Dan pushed his head into Arin’s shoulder and laughed harder.

 

That laugh made him buzz, like the sensation from a loud bass vibrating down to your heart and making your entire body shiver. It was...new and different. The feeling just made him feel alive. He could hear and feel the joy in the wolf’s laughter. It was like a new kind of music. But the song seemed to end all too soon as Danny finally pulled away again.

 

“What was that, the plot line to your high school's self written musical because they couldn't afford the rights to Grease?” He joked.

 

“Eh heh….maybe?” Arin laughed, trying to hide his awkwardness with a smile. All that comment did was remind him of how he has the education of a ninth grader. A dumb ninth grader. “It was a big flop, if you could imagine. No one wants to go to see that, they want the real deal”

 

“That's sort of how all school plays go. I remember when I signed up for a musical in high school. That was the biggest cluster fuck I've ever endured”

 

“So it was that bad?” Arin guessed.

 

“It was that bad.”

 

“Well now you gotta tell me” Arin grinned. Dan hesitated before sighing.

 

“Okay okay so...we were doing the Wizard of Oz, and I was the scarecrow, right? So once like, all four of the main characters were skipping around the stage with our arms linked or whatever, I had to go around the edge of the stage and...well...my foot slipped and I accidentally pulled everyone into the band and orchestra pit” Dan cringed. Arin chuckled behind his hand.

 

“Were you all okay?”

 

“Yeah, we were fine. But the lion got his hand stuck in one of the brass instruments”

 

“Wh...how?!”

 

“The lion paws were strangely shaped, but they were also sewn into the costume. When we tried to take it off though, the kid started yelling about how he wasn't wearing anything underneath so we had to do this whole hullabaloo. It was not fun” Dan groaned before laughing, “Though I suppose every experience will either change your entire life or be a story you can tell, you know?”

 

“Heh, yeah…. That's why you have to make conscious decisions” Arin said.

 

“Who says?” Dan said with a challenging tone, “I'll do whatever I want, dad.” Arin rolled his eyes.

 

“Just don't get in any trouble”

 

“Too late. I already accepted your invitation to come tonight” he smiled. Arin laughed again.

 

“I see, I see…”

 

“Though maybe I should be a rebel, you know? Spontaneous? Defiant? All that angsty teenager shit? What do you say? We could always go back to my place” Dan offered, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“I, uh...uh…” Arin's face turned red. Dan seemed to smile at the sudden loss of composure, especially since Arin had been the one trying to be so suave all night. He laughed again.

 

“It's okay if you're nervous, I wasn't planning anything _too_ bad. Not anything we couldn't do right here, right now in front of everyone” Dan said in a low voice, progressively leaning closer to Arin’s ear as he spoke.

 

“W-W-What were you thinking of?” Arin stammered. Danny grinned and pulled away slightly before lifting up the bottom bit of his mask and leaning forward. Arin’s eyes went wide.

 

He was about to kiss him. Oh god oh god he was about to have his first kiss. His body tensed, but he didn't object, didn't even flinch as Danny leaned-

 

Something suddenly caught the back of his coat and violently yanked him backwards. Arin stumbled and crashed into the floor hard before something threw something over his body.

 

“R-Richard?” He heard the wolf stammer. Two hands wrapped around Arin’s mid section and quickly started to drag him away, but the cover obscured his vision as to who.

 

“H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!” Leigh screamed. Before Arin could yell back, his captor got close to his ear and whispered, “Don't say anything, we got this, okay?” That voice…

 

“R-Ross?” Arin gasped.

 

“Yeah, you won Guess Who. Now hush!” Arin zipped his mouth shut and kept it that way.

 

“Where are you taking him! What the fuck is your problem!” Leigh yelled.

 

“S-Sir, please calm down and go home. This is a matter that doesn't concern you”

 

Arin recognized that voice too as Ross’s friend Barry.

 

“Doesn't concern me?? You pulled him away from me!” Dan huffed.

 

“Yes, well he has somewhere he needs to be. Please just let us-”

 

“He has somewhere to be, huh? You could've at least spare a few minutes, or at least interrupt us politely instead of throwing him on the ground!”

 

“Sir, please be rational. It's been a long evening. Perhaps you should calm down so you could get home safely and rest”

 

“B-But...R-Richard! Richard, are you okay? I’m co- get your hands off me!” Arin could only imagine how Barry could was probably having to hold Dan back right about now. But what he couldn't imagine how Dan was feeling, scared and confused. He probably thought Arin had gotten into trouble with the mafia or something.

 

That wouldn't be good. Could give off a bad vibe about him. The last thing Arin heard before he was dragged out of earshot was Leigh threatening to call the cops. Ross finally stopped his pull and ripped the blanket off with a sigh.

 

_“Dude! What was that all for?”_ Arin frowned.

 

“The sun, Arin. The sun. You were about to turn back, and I didn't think your date would be okay with seeing you suddenly disappear” Ross explained as he was moving his fingers through his hair. Arin blinked and looked up, seeing the slight natural light that came from the window in the room.

 

_“O-oh…..but why'd you do it so aggressively?”_

 

“You were inches away from the sunlight, I wasn't going to let you take your sweet time”

 

_“I see...t-thank you Ross. You're a lifesaver”_ Arin sighed, _“But still, now what are we going to do?”_

 

“We, uh… We just need to have another ball! Bring him back again” Arin really willed himself to entertain the idea, but still he was nagged by the idea of 3 balls each within a month of each other. Though what was even more discouraging what the thought that he'd have to wait for Leigh again.

 

_“...do you really think that's going to work?”_ Arin asked.

 

“Of course it will! Arin, you were so so close tonight! There was just...unfortunate timing. One more night and I'm sure he'll be yours” Ross smiled.

 

_“Y-yeah! You're right! Just one more night”_ Arin grinned.

 

“That's the spirit! Now there's only one tiny problem” Ross said through his bitten lip, “Convincing the owners to throw another masquerade”

 

_“....right, that…”_ Arin sighed.

 

“But it'll be okay! We've done it twice, who says we can't do it a third time!”

……

 

“There is no way in hell were putting on another masquerade any time soon, ghost or no ghost!”

 

“B-but its mandatory ma’am!”

 

“We’re not throwing another one. It's questionable, absurd even!”

 

“Please, he's so close to livi- I-I mean leaving! You can't give up on it now, or else it'll haunt you forever!” Ross begged. The husband and wife exchanged glances, these more stone and skeptical than the last meeting with Ross and Barry.

 

“Didn't you say that the last two times? Why can't you just take it somewhere else or something?” The husband asked.

 

“Well you see sir, it's not that easy. The spirit is bound to the building, but more importantly the ballroom” Barry explained.

 

“There's also a connection between your family, and the fact that the ballroom has remained unchanged for more than the past five years, so the ghost-”

 

“Wait. Does that mean if we renovate the ballroom, it'll leave?” The wife budded in.

 

“Uh...quite possibly? But-”

 

“Oh my! Well why didn't you say so? We were planning on renovating right after you two left! But I suppose we can move it forward. Oh this is wonderful! It solves both of our problems!” She cheered.

 

Barry and Ross glanced over at each other. If they renovated…

 

“Mr. And Mrs. Hanson, if you let us deal with the ghost, it can safely and happily pass on. Doing renovations may just anger it and torment the spirit” Ross warned.

 

“So?” Mr. Hanson asked.

 

“I-it could be disruptive! Having an angered spirit could also give your ballroom a bad name”

 

“But it'll leave with the renovations. It just becomes someone else’s problem. It's a win win” he said.

 

“But you just can't do that! Trust us!” Ross urged.

 

“The last two times we trust you, we had to put on two masquerades that didn't even help our situation. I'm sorry, but we're tired of waiting. Thank you for your help” Mrs. Hanson dismissed. Ross looked heart broken before suddenly standing up and running out. Barry looked behind him, watching Ross run off with a sigh.

 

“I apologize for him” he said.

 

“It's alright. We'd appreciate you two leave by tomorrow morning though. Tonight we're going to have to organize everything and-”

 

“Actually, before we leave, I...I wanted to ask about something” Barry said before pulling out a wad of bills from his bag.

 

……

 

“Arin!” Ross yelled into the darkened room.

 

_“What is it?”_ The spirit asked from his spot on the loveseat. Ross’s face was red, and he hardly had the breath to speak, but somehow managed to rasp out, “We need to hurry” before grabbing the door frame. Arin hopped up and rushed over, petting his back and trying to comfort him on instinct and completely forgetting he was incorporeal.

 

_“Just take deep breaths, deep breaths. Okay? Why do we need to hurry?”_

 

After a moment, Ross had finally calmed down enough to speak normally.

 

“The owners are planning on renovating the ballroom, and soon”

 

_“...w-what?”_ Arin stepped back a bit, his hand lifting off of Ross’s back.

 

“T-They think it'll get rid of you, so they're starting it soon...and they're denying us another masquerade…” Ross mumbled.

 

_“...they must really want to get rid of me, huh?”_

 

“Only because they don't know you're their son, they don't know you're just not a random ghost. Please just, hang in there. We'll figure something out, okay?” Ross assured.

 

_“Okay…”_ Arin sighed. He leaned and attempted to give Ross a hug. It was awkward, but maybe it helped give Arin just a little bit of blind hope.

 

_“I trust you’ll figure something out. But if it doesn't pan out, I still and always will consider you a close friend”_

 

Ross didn’t speak. Deep down he knew Arin must’ve been freaking out right now. If he let the waterworks flow, that would only make the spirit panic. Though despite Arin keeping good exterior composure, it was evident from their surroundings that inside he was crumbling.

 

The lights began to flicker. A small radio in the corner of the room started to produce static. The wallpaper began to peel near the corners of the room. All of this, it had to be a result of the pent up fear, releasing itself by altering the surroundings against Arin’s will. But yet, it seemed the spirit wasn't even batting an eye to the changes. He was far too focused on keeping his “hug”.

 

“I'll try to come in and see you as much as I can, okay? Keep you posted”

 

_“Yes, thank you Ross…”_ He sighed before pulling away. The investigator lingered for a moment longer before finally turning to leave. However, as soon as he pulled open the door, Barry barreled through, almost causing both of them to crash onto the floor.

 

“Wh- Barry?! What’s the big idea! Why did you-”

 

“Ross, does it still count as a masquerade if two people are there?” Barry asked.

 

“Uh….I don't know, maybe? I've never really given it the thought” Ross shrugged. “Why?”

 

“I rented out the ballroom for one night. For one last ball” Barry explained. Ross’s jaw dropped.

 

“You...y-you….how?” Ross stuttered.

 

“Upfront payment and begging can get you a long way” Barry grinned. His partner paused, before the corners of his mouth upturned. He quickly gave Barry a tight hug, muttering all kinds of thank you’s before turning to the spirit.

 

“Did you hear that?! You’ve got one more shot!”

 

Arin turned and looked up. He had moved back to the loveseat.

 

_“W-what?”_ He stuttered.

 

“Barry rented out the ballroom! You can do this! You have one last chance to get Leigh!”

 

_“I...I do..?”_

 

Ross nodded frantically before gesturing to Barry, “He really saved your ass! Oh man, I was so worried, but now, now this might actually work!”

 

Arin blinked. _“It….it might…”_ he mumbled. Barry was a bit confused, only hearing half of the conversation, but tried his best to speak so he made sense.

 

“I should mention, however, they are starting construction in one week. And the only day I could rent the place out is...umm...the night right before it happens. So the ghost only has one shot at this. No pressure though”

 

“Right, no pressure. He’ll try his best, we all will. We’ll make sure it goes perfectly” Ross smiled. Even though Arin tried to put on the same happy face, something still nagged him. What if he couldn’t do it? The past two times he failed, what if this shot wasn’t any different? The walls began to strip more and more, and the static buzz rose in volume.

 

Ross blinked. “....Arin? Are you alright?”

 

_“H-Huh? Oh yeah! Of course I am”_ he insisted. Ross quietly sighed. Better not push him.

 

“Alright...I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

_“Okay...thank you so much”_ Arin sighed before once again retreating to his loveseat. Ross turned back to Barry and patted his back.

 

“We can get going. Maybe get something to eat or drink, as a thanks” he offered.

 

“I'd love that.” Barry smiled. Ross laughed as he led his partner down the marble stairs.

 

……

 

Arin never moved from his spot on the loveseat. He refused to, he couldn't. The lingering dread seemed to grow more and more with each thought. Pretty soon it would not only consume him, but the entire building as well.

 

The blinking lights seemed to spread to other rooms, including the grand ballroom. And whenever one tries to play from a radio, it very rarely works. And all this did was encourage the owners to wish to work on the renovation sooner. It certainly spooked a lot of the younger kids, though many of the teens seemed to be excited for some paranormal action.

 

Ross had visited a few times to keep him company, and it was obvious he had noticed the change in the room. But he refused to mention it, and just talk. Maybe a distraction would help ease his stress.

 

“So we sent the letter out to Leigh yesterday about coming” Ross smiled, “He sent it right back with a big yes!”

 

_“Really? That's good...he wants to come back”_

 

“That's what it looks like!”

 

_“Yeah...so Ross uhh...how should I approach this? Like, what should I do? I’m so afraid of fucking this up”_

 

“Um...you just...Just be yourself. Charm him, make him laugh, do whatever you can” Ross suggested.

 

_“But I’m not myself during masquerades! I’m not Arin Hanson, stupid goof who can’t do anything right! I’m just...I’m Richard Elder, the guy who is supposed to be slick and suave and cool, but I can’t even succeed as him…”_

 

“Then...you just…” Ross bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say. Arin groaned and leaned over, placing his head in between his knees and squeezing them tight.

 

_“This is going to be a disaster….”_ He sighed.

 

“Don’t think like that Arin. If you do, it will be. But you need to have hope, okay? Please” Ross begged. Arin only heaved another heavy sigh. Ross narrowed his eyes before moving around him and placing his hands where they would be if he could touch his shoulders, “Take mine please. Take my hope. Take it and run as far as it will carry you”

 

_“I….”_ Arin sighed again. _“Thank you… I will try to carry it far”_

 

Ross smiled softly before pulling away once again, “Now Arin. In all honesty, I don’t know how to do this, what advice to give you. But if I had to give something...don’t make Leigh fall in love with Richard. Honestly, Richard sounds like an asshole. Just be yourself, okay?”

 

_“...okay… Again, I'll try.”_

 

“That’s the spirit! Now I better get invited to the wedding” Ross joked.

 

The ghostly activity around the building went stagnant since then, leading up to the final day. Students were already informed that the next few weeks would have cancelled classes because of the construction, but they had no idea of the event starting right as they left for home. However, the man in the wolf mask entering the ballroom did turn a few heads, no one seemed to act.

 

“Here’s to hoping that a two person masquerade works...are you ready?” Ross asked from the small changing room.

 

_“I…”_ Arin cleared his throat. “I guess…”

 

“Then get out there!” Ross encouraged before pushing him out onto the top of the long marble stairs. Arin was quick to notice the wolf standing by his lonesome, swaying slightly to the music playing from a radio.

 

“Y-You came” Arin suddenly said. Leigh’s head snapped up to meet his gaze before smiling and bolting towards the stairs.

 

“I was more than happy to arrive. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you once more” Dan smiled as he ran up the steps, almost tripping over his own feet a few times. When he finally did reach Arin, however, he hugged him tight, resting his chin on Arin’s shoulder, “Are you okay? After those weird guys dragged you away, I got so worried”

 

“I'm alright… It was a shocking moment, but they didn't want much of me. I came out unscathed” Arin answered. He hesitated as he hugged Dan back.

 

“I'm glad to hear it…” he smiled, “So like...were you in trouble with a gang or something?”

 

“Oh, I, uh…. No, I'm not, as I can recall…”

 

“Then what was that all about?” The wolf questioned.

 

“Um…” Arin didn't know what to say. “Uh….I don't remember?”

 

“You don’t...you don’t remember why you were kidnapped…” Dan questioned before shaking his head, “We’ll have to take you to the doctor’s tomorrow to get your head checked out! But now, I’d appreciate a dance”

 

“Why of course” Arin smiled. He graciously took Dan's hand and lead him down the marble steps to the dance floor. It was wide open, empty for them to flourish.

 

Waiting for the right opportunity, Arin pulled Dan into a spin and began their dance. The music from the radio was quiet, but it echoed throughout the entire ballroom. Peaceful, serene, perfect. It's just them.

 

As they danced, Arin tried to stay relaxed. His partner looked to be, why can't he be too? Just the thought of the impending doom that was to come to more was like a rock in his stomach. He didn't want to mess up, not a thing. Especially the dance. He had to be focused. Of course, Dan seemed to sense his tension. How could he not, standing so close. Though instead of pointing it out, he avoided an uncomfortable conversation and started to hum quietly to the music. It seemed to make this more personal and calm…

 

“S-So uhh...y-you’re humming is nice” Arin said before mentally slapping himself. It was obvious that he was following Ross’s advice by how anxious and lame he was being, “Do you um...do you sing a lot?”

 

“It's one of my passions…” Dan blissfully sighed. “One of the things I was able to hold on to. Though, I haven't been doing it as much as I should be. I really want to change that”

 

“You should totally do that!” Arin smiled, “It’d be awesome!”

 

“...you really think so?” Dan question. Arin nodded vigorously.

 

“Yeah! Go for it!”

 

“Wh- go for it?”

 

“Yeah! LIke, right now! O-Only if you’re comfortable with it though. I mean like, no one else is around” Arin said shyly.

 

The wolf stayed silent for a moment, letting Arin lead the dance before smiling. “...Very well then.” His singing was quiet and timid, but Arin let him take his time gradually gaining confidence and in turn volume. His voice was so soft and smooth, like a blanket. As his partner sung, the cat couldn’t help but close his eyes and absorb the sound, feeling it within him, making him feel a slight beat from his heart. Each new word made him melt into a state of calmness further. It was...wonderful. He could listen to that voice forever.

 

Once Danny finally finished, he looked up at Arin with a shy, embarrassed gaze.

 

“S-so...uh...What’d you think?” he asked.

 

“I think you’re absolutely amazing!” Arin smiled before twirling him around, “I’m surprised no one has snatched you up yet and you haven’t become some big shot singer”

 

Dan giggled. “I suppose that’s what happens when one stays down low and quiet” Arin raised an eyebrow before suddenly grabbing his waist and lifting him up and holding him there.

 

“I don’t want you to be low or quiet ever again” he grinned.

 

“O-oh! Well… If you insist.”

 

Again, Arin felt that feeling. With Dan in his arms, more than the ballroom faded away. Every memory of his imprisonment, every tear or surge of pain, every day wishing for the sun seemed to drain away. The curse drifted away on a breeze, conjured by Dan’s voice that kept them both safe from harm. This. This was all he needed.

 

He soon placed the wolf carefully on the ground and continued their swaying motion. Arin closed his eyes and let his subconscious guide him, and instead let himself relish in his self peace. His mind was quiet, the world was quiet, it was bliss, a joy. Time swayed by, but the moments could not last forever. Suddenly, it felt as if Arin was struck in the side. It felt like a small kitchen knife dug and dragged against his skin. He stopped dancing and went to clutch the painful spot as the radio’s music evolved into static. The wolf blinked and immediately went to Arin’s side, cupping his face gently.

 

“Hey, hey… Are you alright?” He asked. Arin nodded slowly, but winced as he felt another surge of pain. Dan frowned and quickly hooked him under the arm and led him over to the closest bench.

 

“What’s wrong Richard? Please, I...You need to tell me the truth”  


“Leigh, I…” Arin sighed. “I-I don’t know why, but my side just...hurts. I don’t know what else to say, it just does…”

 

“You promise? Nothing weird happened?” he asked.

 

“Not that I know of, no…”

 

Dan tried his best to look through the cat mask’s eye holes, to see the sincerity in Arin's, but the mask’s eyes were just too oddly shaped. However, he still seemed to trust him as he got down on one knee so they were level heights.

 

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital?” he suggested. Arin shook his head.

 

“No...n-not yet at least. In the morning. I don't want us to waste our night in a...a waiting room because side pains. I'd rather enjoy it with you”

 

“But what if something is seriously wrong?” Dan frowned. Arin hesitated before grabbing his shoulder and smiling.

 

“I’m willing to take that chance if I can have a nice night with you. Just...how about you lead the dance. Only for a while. I’m sure you’re a master at it now” he laughed. The wolf rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, alright, fine. But I'm taking it easy and slow, okay? There’s not going to be a whole lot of fancy moves or whatever” he said as he took Arin's hand to help him stand.

 

“I don't mind that in the slightest” he smiled. The music was still laced with an interfering hiss, but it got easier to ignore after a while.

 

Leigh was slow and gentle as he said, carefully guiding his alley cat in simple turns and steps. It did seem he had learned some from dancing with Arin so much.

 

“See? You’re a natural!” Arin cheered as he leaned his head on to Dan’s chest. The wolf grinned.

 

“Well, I learned from the best” he said. That only made Arin giggle. His partner did make a few small mistakes leading, but they didn’t let it interrupt the moment. It was still perfect, still peaceful. The whole scene from before seemed to have slipped from their minds as time passed again with their dance.

 

Too much time perhaps.

 

The next time Arin felt pain was even harder than last time. It was as if some invisible foot had nailed him in the gut, and as a result he nearly fell onto Dan.

 

“Woah, woah! What's wrong?” Dan asked carefully as he held Arin up. The cat was taking deep breaths, attempting to compose himself and catch his breath.

 

“I-I...It's n-nothing, just keep go-” another surge made his stomach burn and cramp. Arin groaned and gripped his stomach, but tried desperately to  stay cool. “I-I swear it's-”

 

“Richard, don't say you're okay. You're clearly not. I'm sure it'd be a benefit for the both of us if we sit and let this pain pass. Maybe we could talk, it could be easier to do so since we’re not going to be so focused on dancing”

 

“...that would be nice actually.” A great chance to introduce the real him.

 

Leigh smiled, and carefully started to lead Arin along. He didn't ask questions as to where he wolf was taking him, he didn't mind as long as they're together.

 

Climbing the marble stairs, and passing large metal doors, the sparkling night sky was once again greeting them. Dan seated them near where they were before, and scooted up beside his partner so that their legs were touching.

 

“Mind if I take my hair out? This hair tie is starting to hurt” he asked.

 

“O-oh, of course not. Go right ahead” Arin assured. Danny nodded and with one swift tug, an explosion of curls hung down to his shoulders. The wolf sighed blissfully as he placed the hair tie on his wrist.

 

“Much better…”

 

“Whoa...how the hell did you tame that”

 

“A lot of conditioner and patience my friend. A lot.” Dan laughed. Arin smiled along before leaning his head over and letting it fall onto Danny’s shoulder. He felt so open and comfortable with the wolf. Arin wanted to scream to the heavens and share his whole story upfront. But what if Leigh thought he was crazy? Ran away? Anxiety started to plague his thoughts again.

 

“Leigh...you...I need to admit something. I need to admit that I'm scared” he mumbled.

 

“Scared? Scared of what?” The way he looked at him was so innocent, so caring.

 

“Scared that you're the moon. That forever, you'll only be there for my nights to make a dazzling scene, but disappear with the sun...b-but this time, I'll fade away in the sunlight as well…”

 

Dan frowned, quiet. He was quiet for far too long, and Arin thought he might sweat with anticipation. But, soon enough, the wolf changed his expression to a calm smile.

 

“We don't have to disappear and depart once the sun rises. Actually...the new light could shine away our masks and extend our stay”

 

“How could you be so sure…” Arin mumbled. “Once the sun comes we must fade away from each other, t-there would be no time for our masks to fade away before we do...”

 

“Who says the sun must decide us” Dan smiled as he reached over and took Arin’s hand, “Fuck the sun!”

 

Arin laughed, his cheeks becoming pink. Man, the wolf had such enthusiasm. Even though the moon hung low, Arin didn't care. Right now, Leigh was everything. And he was about to lose everything, but that wouldn't be so bad.

 

He turned his head and pressed his eyes into Dan’s shoulder, his back shaking. Sure, tears were coming from the fear of this being the last time, but he tried to smile, because this time was happening, right now.

 

Dan blinked and suddenly moved Arin upright again, watching the water streak down his face after draining from his mask. He reached up a carefully moved it away with his thumb before moving the other hand to his mask.

 

“Richard, would it be alright if I introduced you to someone who's just dying to meet you?” He asked.

 

Arin sniffled, to compose himself, and nodded slowly. Leigh smiled, carefully pulling the animal mask off of his face. It was a slight struggle, with some of his curls get tangled and snagged on the elastic band, but Leigh was able to remove it without pulling any hairs, and placed it on the ground next to them.

 

“His name is Dan, and he's glad to meet you” he smiled.

 

“Oh wow! No offense Leigh, but Dan is pretty handsome” Arin laughed lightly. Dan's face turned a slight crimson red as he returned the laugh.

 

“Dan, or, well, I appreciate it” he grinned. “Though… I do enjoy talking to you Richard, but I suppose there someone else who'd like to peek in and say hi” Dan hinted as he wiped away more of the tear stains from Arin's cheek.

 

“O-oh, he, or, uh, h-he….” Arin stuttered and stumbled on his words, “I-I actually think you've met him a few times before by accident. H-He likes to follow Richard like a scared little sheep, but he rears his head in occasionally.”

 

“Like when he stood up for me with that creep?” Dan guessed.

 

“W-well….” Arin hesitated. “...yeah, yeah...that was him, trying to be brave.”

 

“Oh my hero!” Danny cooed in a silly voice before gently grabbing the bottom of the cat mask, “So could you introduce us? Is that okay?”

 

Arin gulped. “H-he, uh...maybe just…-”

 

“Is he scared?” Dan interrupted. Arin hesitated again before nodding slowly. Dan calmly smiled as he continued. “Well, let him know he has nothing to fear. Will you let him come out and say hi?” he pushed. Arin shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

 

It's okay, it'll be okay. Just trust him.

 

He nodded slowly.

 

Dan gave a soft smile as he gripped the bottom. The sudden realization struck him that every time he tried to pull it off, it was stuck. What would Dan say if it didn't-

 

The mask pulled right off in his hands.

 

Arin blinked his eyes open, seeing the gold cat mask in Dan's hand. His eyes finally trailed up to the others, before locking eye contact.

 

“Hello!” Dan grinned.

 

“H-Hi…” Arin muttered before clearing his throat, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The moon continued to fall, and the opposite sky turned pink.

 

“And you might be?”

 

“A-Arin, I'm Arin.”

 

“Well Arin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you too” Danny smiled. The sky turned lighter, their words were limited, “Arin, I hope you don't think me too brash-” Dan held out his hand, a flat palm, “-do you promise to hold onto me?”

 

“I….I promise” Arin answered as he took Dan's hand, “For as long as I'm here, for however long that will be”

 

It wouldn't be that long. The moon was becoming merely a memory as the sun began to peak over the buildings and slowly creeping up to touch Arin’s skin and make him vanish into the night. But he didn't cry. With nothing left to lose and all caution thrown to the wind, Arin shut his eyes and leaned forward, feeling another pair softly meet his only seconds later.

 

He could feel a spark, a warmth from the intimate kiss. There was no regret, no remorse for the choice. Arin knew this was as far he was going to get, he didn't figure Dan would want to commit. However, he didn't blame it at all. If Arin was in his situation, he probably wouldn't be able to either, especially not after three dates.

 

At least he got to be a chapter in that incredible man’s life. At least Arin got to end his own book with such a nice chapter.

 

Dan slowly pulled away and hummed, pressing both of their foreheads together. Sunlight crept over the ground, approaching faster than anything Arin had ever seen. He finally opened his mouth to say one last goodbye-

 

“Stay with me forever, Arin” Danny sighed blissfully. His voice was husky and low. It sent chills down Arin's spine.

 

All the while, Arin's breath hitched. Dan sounded so sincere and serious with his wish.

 

The sun approached the two figures, gently touching their skin. However, instead of the usual emptiness Arin felt, another pain surged in his stomach. But he also felt Danny, still resting beside him. What was…

 

“It’s not...I-I’m not...I'm still here?” He gasped lightly.

 

“Hm?” Dan glanced over. “Isn't the sunrise beautiful?”

 

“It...It's there...I can see it…” Arin mumbled as he tried to stand. As he rose just a bit, Arin's knees quickly gave way, causing Arin to end up collapsing onto Dan again. Danny was quick to react, catching and holding Arin tight.

 

“Slow down there sailor...You okay?”

 

“I-I’m okay! I'm great! I'm here! I'm alive! Oh my god I'm alive!” Arin cheered before tuning back to Dan and hugging him so tight that his partner might burst. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, every touch was eccentric. The warmth of the sun, the coolness of the breeze, the air in his lungs, it was all there and it was fascinating.

 

Dan was speechless, lost for words. He didn't understand Arin's excitement, or the reason for it. It almost scared him, just a little. But he returned the hug out of sincerity.

 

“Heh, uhhh...I know I'm a good kisser but not enough to make you feel like that” Danny joked. Arin looked at him again before stealing another quick kiss.

 

“You're an amazing kisser” he corrected with a huge smile. Dan laughed and ruffled Arin's hair.

 

“I suppose our fun up here is over. We should go back inside before people spot us, alright?”

 

“Anywhere. As long as you help me walk. I literally can't on my own right now” Arin smiled. He was absolutely beaming by this point. Dan rolled his eyes as he guided Arin to sit on the floor before he stood up himself. After dusting off, Dan reached down and pulled Arin to his feet, holding him up by wrapping an arm around his torso. With the given okay, Dan carefully lead his partner inside the building. However, as soon as they were a few steps in, Ross came barrelling towards them, leaping and snatching them both into a hug.

 

Arin was laughing by Ross’s gesture, still beaming with happiness, and now sharing it with his friend. Dan, though, was confused by the action from the stranger and could only awkwardly smile. At least it was better than the secretive nature of the last two dates.

 

“Oh my god oh my god! We have to go tell your parents that you're back! And…and why don't you two stay here and calm down while I go get them, okay?” Before Arin could even nod, Ross bolted off like lightning and quickly returned with the two frantic looking owners trailing behind.

 

They pulled Arin away from Dan's protective hold and enwrapped him in a hug full of tears and laughter. Dan stood back in disbelief, watching as the owners fussed over his partner as if he was missing for years on end. His eyes instead wandered to Ross as he awkwardly inched over to him.

 

“What is happening exactly?” He whispered.

 

“O-oh, you don't know?” Ross asked. Dan shook his head no.

 

“Arin's been missing for 5 years. This is the first time his parents have seen him since he was 15” Ross explained

 

“He's been...missing?” Dan questioned. He glanced over at his partner and the owners. Arin was crying again as he was listening to his parents talk and fuss, all with a smile plastered on his face. These people were the owners of this building, they sent Dan many letters for invitations. How...how'd they not notice their own son attending their dances?

 

“You're probably very confused. Let me explain” Ross said. Sure, sometimes it wasn't the best thing to lie, but in certain circumstances, changing around certain details didn't hurt, “When he was 15, he was abducted. The man who abducted him would only allow Arin to come back here when masquerades happened so…no one would recognize him! Yeah. And then uhhh...and then he met me and told me what was happening so we had to keep it undercover.

 

All the while he was falling in love with you and uhh...during your second date, the man was actually in the ballroom. My partner and I had to drag Arin away from you for your own safety, in case the man attacked. Then tonight we set up a fake ball to trick him. As we're speaking, a squad of cop cars apprehended the man and is taking his ass to prison”

 

By the look on Dan's face, it seemed he wasn't completely buying it. “...if he was kidnapped, then why'd he keep up his persona the entire time he was participating in the masquerade?”

 

“Oh, he told me. He said he was trying to avoid potential punishment if the man happened to notice he was trying to reach out for help. He was at the dances for social interactions, per say, but also as a sick tease”

 

“Seriously?” Danny wasn't completely convinced, but he seemed to start believing the tale.

 

“Yeah, yeah… Not the most ideal situation for him. You were a big help though, some support and comfort”

 

“I...oh…”

 

“Honestly, you're a hero for just keeping him going. If he didn't have you to look forward too, he may not have come back and we wouldn't have saved him”

 

“Huh….” Dan looked off without focusing on anything. He helped him, he really helped him. And he didn't even know it. Before Dan had another chance to reply, Arin’s arms wrapped around his waist again. His partner hummed, his head resting on Dan's shoulder. Dan turned his head, and they ended up locking in a calm gaze at one another.

 

Arin's voice was just above a whisper as he spoke. “Thank you…”

 

“I...I never knew, Arin...I'm so glad you're okay though” Dan smiled. Arin smiled back, his expression light and full of life. Dan never wanted to see him any other way.

 

……

 

As he stood there, overlooking the city, Arin let his fingers wander over the sculpted, golden mask. Though it had been over two years since he had taken it off, yet he found it hard to get rid of the old, lingering pain.

 

Until tonight.

 

It may have taken awhile, but he realized now that that time is gone. It's the past now, he's lived through it. The pain, the lonely nights, the disconnect, it's over. He's not living it anymore, he's not living in fear of being lost forever or wasting his life. He has a future, a love, a life now. He didn't need Richard anymore.

 

Arin took one last look before his hands went limp and the mask clattered onto the stone roof. He carefully rested his foot on top, gazing upon it as he leaned most of his weight onto that foot.

 

With a satisfying crunch, the mask snapped and broke into bits. Arin could've stayed there all night, eyes fixated on the pieces. What a masterpiece it was. But something more important came.

 

A soft, gentle grasp mingled with his own as he turned to see Danny, grinning ear to ear.  

 

“Hey silly! What are you doing up here? It's your big night, everyone’s waiting for you!” He said.

 

“I'm just….enjoying the view” Arin blissfully sighed. Dan peeked around his shoulder to look out at the overlooking city.

 

“It is very nice…” Dan hummed, “Especially since it reminds me of you.” Arin’s cheeks grew a light blush as Danny wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Arin’s shoulder, trailing kisses along his neck. Arin couldn't help but get a large, sappy grin.

 

“Gosh Danny, you're such a sap” he said in the midst of his giggles.

 

“And you love it”

 

“Correction, I love **you** ”

 

“Awwww, who's the sap now?” Dan laughed before turning Arin around and holding out his hand, “Are you ready for the new world?”

 

“I-I don't know...I mean, what if it's not good enough and everyone hates it?” Arin mumbled.

 

“You've spent the last two years devoted to your art. It's time people see how wonderful it is!” Dan smiled. Arin hesitated, but reached out and interlocked their fingers.

 

“I've spent the last two years dedicated to more than just that” he sighed, starting to fiddle with the silver ring around Dan’s finger. His matching band started to make him buzz. The wedding was far away, sure, but it didn't make it any less stress causing, or exciting. They were anticipating the day their commitment became official and bound forever. Legally, at least.

 

“...have you told Brian about your idea yet?” Arin asked in the midst of their comfortable silence.

 

“Not yet, no…” Dan sighed.

 

“Have faith. From how much you've gushed about this whole music business shit, I believe it's going to soar” Arin smiled.

 

“I have plenty of time to think about my approach to him” Dan laughed. “But now's not the time for that.”

 

“Right, right. A story for another day” Arin sighed as Dan started to lead him away. He whisked him away from where Arin left the past behind to rot. Instead, they descended the marble staircase, hand in hand as the grand ballroom below showed a scene of many different people milling about stands with drawings and paintings.

 

The two were immediately greeted by Barry and Ross, receiving large and inviting hugs and praises of congratulation. After the whole incident, Ross and Barry gained a bit of popularity for “assisting in rescuing an abducted child”, and now had a steady ghost hunting business. Their offices were luckily set up only a few blocks from the ballroom.

 

As they walking further into the room, many other familiar faces greeted them. Brian stood near a few pastel sketches, eyeing them intently. Suzy and many other friends from Arin’s old dance classes were checking out oil paintings and talking amongst themselves. And his parents stood by the door, greeting guests with smiling faces.

 

“See? It's going great” Dan smiled as he patted Arin's back.

 

“I know I'm just...still so nervous” Arin said through a bitten lip. Danny ran his thumb over Arin’s knuckle carefully.

 

“I'll be here with you the entire time. No need to worry, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise. Forever and always, Big Cat”  


 


End file.
